Viridian Siblings
by deku1213
Summary: Arc 1 (Uzumaki Arc): Naruto and Yellow Uzumaki, siblings with a mysterious past, meets Red and befriends him. After 2 years, Red mysteriously disappears on Mt. Moon. Hearing this, it's up to the siblings to embark on a journey to find their friend, while meeting new friends and foes that has connections to the missing trainer. Changed events from the Pokemon Adventures Manga.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N (AUTHOR'S NOTE): Hi everyone. I was once the writer named Masked Wind Wizard. You might have known me for many series, I did yet never complete any of it. (mostly crossovers). For 2 years, I stopped writing because of my works getting deleted in my files by viruses. I got tired of writing and I felt guilty somehow. So, I decided to pick one of my stories to be renewed and continued here, and it so happens that I chose this story. Why? My plot for my Naruto x Fairy Tail were getting jumbled and couldn't get a clear picture of it. While this story has many possibilities to explore and I wish to finish this or probably continue this until I finish 4 to 6 arcs**

 **Anyways if you are new here in this fanfic, I welcome you to my fanfic: The Viridian Siblings. It is a Naruto x Pokemon Adventures Fanfic. The story primarily focuses on the two siblings, Naruto Uzumaki and Yellow Uzumaki who will embark on a journey to find their friend Red Satoshi. (Yes, I put Satoshi) Along the way they meet the allies of their friend Red and the very enemy which made him go missing.**

 **Anyways if you haven't read the Pokemon Adventures/Special manga, I would suggest to first read the RBGY Arc before continuing this fanfic because of skipping some events or scenes that will only show in the manga because of avoidance of waste of time.**

 **Anywho, once again I am sincerely sorry for not continuing my previous works and I hope to make it up for finishing this work here. Nothing more to say and some other notes will be at the end of the story.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon Adventures Manga. They belong to their respective authors.**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: THE UZUMAKI SIBLINGS**

 **VIRIDIAN CITY, VIRIDIAN FOREST**

At the Viridian Forest, a sprawling forest and is said to be a natural maze as many people get lost inside. The trees in the forest are so thick that little light gets in, and because of this, the forest is full of Bug- and Flying-type Pokémon that attract Bug Catchers and other Trainers, many Pokemon also rests or lives here.

A certain legend also lives in this beautiful forest, that every ten years a child is born with the powers of the Viridian Forest. The child will contain the ability to communicate and heal a Pokemon.

It is a very peaceful place for Pokemons and human, or trainer alike. Such people were two children in a particular spot. At the center of this forest, a certain tree is the favourite spot of two blonde haired kids. The first one was a boy in the age of 13 resting under the tree while twirling a senbon with a pokeball at its end, while the second is a girl by the age of 9, fishing in the lake.

The girl was a short, fair skinned girl with long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and light amber eyes. She wears black pants, a yellowish-brown tabar, underneath it was a black turtle neck shirt and purple shoes. The nine-year-old girl yawned, enjoying the presence of the forest. She spoke. "As always, I love the peace and quiet here, nii-san." She spoke with a smile at end.

The boy was a little taller than her "sister" which she said. He has fair skin as well like her sister, with blue eyes and 3 whisker marks at each cheek. He wears black jeans, an unzipped orange jacket with blue linings on the shoulder level and a red spiral on the center of the back, underneath it was a plain white t-shirt and blue boots. He grinned "Told you, it's a great place to rest, Yellow" his toothy grin remaining and still twirling his Pokeball-Senbon, while saying his words, to her sister.

Yellow, mentioned by his 'nii-san', giggled, until they heard a sound of falling trees. "What was that?!" The younger blonde, while looking at the direction of the sound, retracted the line of her fishing rod from the water.

"I don't know." The older blonde stood up from the ground while looking at the origin of the sound. 'Judging from how many trees fell and how it created a small vibration; it's not very far away.' With keen observations skills, he narrowed his eyes towards the direction of the noise. "Yellow you stay here while me and…Huh?" His words were cut off, as he looked at her sister, named Yellow, now gone from her spot. His head looked to left and right while saying her name. The moment of realization struck him and looked at the direction of the sound. "Yellow!" With a worried tone, he quickly dashed towards the depths of the forest. He shouted his sister's name. The whiskered-boy was in the middle of the forest, and looked around, a sweat drop fell down his cheeks. "Where is she?" The worried sibling looked left to right, but being surrounded by thick trees and trying to find a girl at the size of a Ratticate, was giving him a disadvantage. He was about to call her sister once more until he heard a scream coming from the west of him. He ran quickly, avoiding the Pokemons that was in his way.

The whiskered blonde stopped and saw a blue snake like Pokemon, floating near his sister. 'A Dratini? In Viridian Forest?!' A shocked look was in his eyes, but the sight in front of him was making him more unease. Its eyes narrowed toward her. It was angry. No. It was dangerous.

"P-please! W-why are you doing this?" She said, fearing the large wild pokemon.

'Yellow's in danger!' Naruto looked at his belt, and he saw a Pokeball and he knows what Pokemon was inside it. There was no way to reach the Pokemon with his Pokeball-Senbon device, without making it react. There was only one way yet...'I have to!' As he reached his hand towards the ball, a glimpse of a memory then came into mind. Blood. Fire. A hand reaching out for him. His eyes widened at the memory and began to tremble. His breathe began to get heavy.

The Dragon Pokemon was nearing against Yellow, who backing off little by little. "I can help you, I know something has angered you, but please do not damage the forest. The other Pokemons might get hurt." The Pokemon snarled, making little movements and observing the little human in front.

Deciding to act without his Pokemon, his voice slipped out. "No!" The voice of the older blonde caught both his sibling and the Dratini's attention. Making a mistake, he quickly drew one of his Pokeball-Senbon device from his belt, but the Pokemon reacted dangerously.

"Nii-san!" Yellow looked at the direction of her brother, paying little attention to the blue snake like Pokemon. The Dratini raised its tail, making shadow above Yellow, who cowered in fear at the Pokemon. Her body couldn't move an inch. "P-please…" Her voice was weak, tears dripped from her eyes.

The older blonde was hoping to make it. He needs to. He had to. 'No, not her! Not her too!'

"Look out!" A voice was spoke then the sound of the strong force of the slam came after. The force of the slam created a small dust cloud in front of the Pokemon. The older blonde with widened eyes, saw the figure, hoping for her sister's safety 'Please…'

A second of silence passed, then the Dratini sensed another presence and swung its tail to the right. "Saur, **Vine Whip**!" A set of vines sprung forth from the blue serpentine Pokemon and quickly grabbed the its body, restraining its movements.

The older blonde smiled, his hope was true. The smoke cloud dissipated and it revealed a green dinosaur like Pokemon with bumpy, blue-green skin. It has small, circular red eyes, a short, blunt snout, and a wide mouth with two pointed teeth in the upper jaw and four in the lower jaw. On top of its head are small, pointed ears with reddish pink insides. It has three clawed toes on each foot. The noticeable part was the flower on its back, which was a large pink, white-spotted flower. The flower is supported by a thick, brown trunk surrounded by green fronds. The Pokemon wrapped up the Dratini's body with vines. "A Venusaur!" Saying the name of the Pokemon with amazement, for having to see it for the first time. The figure, who rescued Yellow was holding her in his arms.

Yellow, who closed her eyes to brace the pain of a lifetime, opened her eyes revealing her hero's face. It was a boy older than her with light brown skin and jet black hair. The boy was of average height with a red open jacket with a white border, blue jeans with a red bandana tied around one leg, a white t-shirt, and a red baseball cap with a white bill, which was turned backwards. He was also accompanied by a yellow mouse like Pokemon. A blush formed from her cheek because of how close the face of her 'hero' to hers.

The boy, with a smile, turned his face towards Yellow, making her see his pinkish like red eyes. Her face was an inch far from touching his. The young blonde was lost in the deep red color of the boy's eyes and how he looked cool with his warm smile, from her perspective. "Are you alright?"

Yellow snapped out of her thoughts from the boy's voice. Her heart beating fast. "I-I-I-I'am a-a-a-alright." The stuttering blonde wasn't sure of how she was feeling. It was abnormal and something that made her chest all poofy and her mind going nuts.

Amidst the sweet atmosphere of the two. Seeing his opportunity, the older blonde, not minding the scenario of the two, readied his Pokeball-Senbon in his hand and ran towards the side of the the Dratini, who was strongly fighting from the **Vine Whip** of the trainer's Venusaur.

The trainer's attention then turned to the running blonde, making the younger one look too. "Who's that?" The black-haired boy asked, while still embracing Yellow.

"That's my nii-san." Yellow smiled as she said those words. The two watched as the older brother aimed for the right spot. He threw the odd catching device with exact accuracy to the vital spot of the Dratini. The Dragon Pokemon was sucked into the Pokeball in a red light. It dropped to the ground standing, and it shook like left to right like a pendulum. It shook three times and it clicked, signifying its capture.

The two, who were still holding each other, watched in amazement, mostly the trainer. 'Amazing, he captured a Dragon Type with no status effect, with an odd Pokeball in one throw.' The whiskered blonde grinned and picked up the Pokeball-Senbon.

"Heh, like always you don't let me down Senball." The so-called Senball, was put away in the back of his belt. The Venusaur's vines went up to him and patted him in the back, which made him chuckle. He petted the green dinosaur-like Pokemkn, who enjoyed it. "Man, so this is a real Venusaur." He then remembered the two and looked to see the red themed trainer was still holding his sister. Holding. Sister. Too close. The older sibling made a loud cough. "Uhmm…. You can let go now?" He spoke with an irritated tone, while his lips were twitching.

The two then noticed their 'state of action' and quickly parted from each other's arms. Yellow, all flustered up, held her hands in her chest, which was beating so fast. "Th-th-thank you f-for s-s-saving me." Her words stuttered as her heart was rapidly beating. 'What's wrong with me? Stop!'

"N-n-no prob, I help anyone." The embarrassed boy, scratching his neck, slightly stuttered in his words, making him surprise. His blush was not that obvious though compared to Yellow. 'What just happened to me?' Even though the first time he saw her face up close, the boy didn't react. Yet the second time, even in a glimpse of a second, he realized what he did. He realized he was an inch close to the girl's face a few seconds ago. A GIRL'S FACE.

The two averted from looking at each from what happened, while the older blonde looked at the awkwardness in front of him. "Any who..." With a loud voice, it caught the attention of the trainer. The whiskered blonde walked towards him and held out a hand. "Thanks for saving my imouto." The older sibling said with a smile of gratitude.

The young trainer shook the blonde's hand. "Don't mention it. The name's Red Satoshi from Pallet Town, a Pokemon trainer!" The yellow mouse Pokemon then climbed up its trainer's shoulder, catching attention of the blondes. Red chuckled. "This little fella's Pika, a Pikachu from this forest." Pika greeted the two with a hand up and a "Pikachu!". "And this, is my Venusaur, Saur." Saur greeted the two blondes with a smile, especially the older blonde.

The older sibling could clearly see bond between Red and his two Pokemon. It's clear as plain as day and couldn't help but smile.

Pika then turned its gaze towards the younger blonde. "Pika?" Red wondered what his Pokemon was up to. It then ran using the arms of the two boys as a line to walk on towards the opposite shoulder then jump unto the young girl's shoulder, which caught her at surprise.

Pika then nuzzled its cheek at Yellow's cheek, making her giggle and laugh. This warm sight made the two boys chuckle. "Looks like you made a new friend Yellow." The older sibling said while chuckling.

Yellow grabbed Pika and brought it down to the ground, then continued to pet and rub it. Red nodded. "Yeah. And who are you guys?" The trainer asked.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki and this is my imouto, Yellow Uzumaki." This faithful encounter lead to a massive change to not just the Kanto Region, but the whole Pokemon World's history.

* * *

 **A/N: If you were from my previous story, the original one, you might have noticed many things are different than the usual ones. Naruto doesn't have sides anymore. Yellow and Red aren't straight to the point in love in just their meeting. And the adding of "nii-san" "imouto" and Red's last name as Satoshi.**

 **First off, I felt in my first fanfic, Naruto is beyond way out of character. Like even from becoming a fanfic character, he is far from the Naruto I know. So instead of an over the top, strict brother I decided for a laid back one. The one who needs to rely on his sister sometimes, not just Yellow only relying on Naruto. Yet there's two side I don't want to remove from Naruto. The way he changes his personality from a laid-back loving idiot into a serious trainer and into an overprotective brother. Those three will be, what I feel, as the most important feature for Naruto.**

 **For Yellow, I want her personality to be more innocent because she has a big brother in her life which has protected her from many things, making her curious to the world and more open to others, other than being quiet and mysteriously does something. I want her personality to show more for her compassion for Pokemons and humans alike, which I kind of didn't in the original.**

 **Second, the Yellow and Red mutual feelings. While I did imply that they got feelings for each other, they are clueless about it. They do not know what they are feeling, especially Red. I did though make him less dumb of his actions. Like when does something stupid, he'll notice for a while rather than smile it off and say "What is it?". Also in the age of 9 and 11, most kids haven't thought about that stuff, and if they do it ends up as a crush. That's what I want to work here. To progress their relationship from a crush into a couple.**

 **And last but not the least, is the adding of Japanese honourables or titles. I will be adding -san, -sama, -sensei, and many more as the story progresses. Also about the last name. It felt weird to me now, that the characters do not have last names. The only ones who have last names in the Dexholders are Blue Oak, Sapphire Birch and Platinum Berlitz. I don't know if Yellow Caballero is counted, but you get the point. Anyways I will post the last names of the Dexholders in later chapters.**

 **Also, you will be noticing about Naruto's past from time to time. Let's just say, it will be a build up for an arc later in the future. I'll try to break it apart piece by piece.**

 **Anyways, this is everything I can say and again, for those who have seen my original, I am sincerely sorry for abandoning my work just like that. And for the new ones, I welcome you to this fanfic, I sincerely hope for your support in this fanfic.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone and welcome to the second chapter of the Viridian Siblings. Not very much to say, but I did want to edit the first chapter to get a take on what happened before Naruto and Yellow went to Viridian, but that'll be explained in the third chapter. Anyways, at the end I will explain the little details of why the characters acted in particular way, and sorry to confuse you guys on the unexpected flashback from Naruto without a proper explanation. But I will say this, there will be a lot of those flashes of the past.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon Adventures/Special, they are owned by their respective authors.**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: WHAT A CATCH!**

 **VIRIDIAN CITY, VIRIDIAN FOREST**

The siblings and Red all shared a smile with each other. Naruto then decided to ask the trainer to quell his curiosity. "So Red…" Catching Red's attention, who was looking at the bonding of Yellow and Pika. The trainer turned his head at with 'hmm?' sound. "What made you come here at Viridian City?" Remembering the Venusaur, a fully evolved Pokemon, as a hint as to why the trainer is here.

To answer Naruto's question. Red opened his jacket, with a confident smirk in his face, revealing 7 badges of different colors and shapes. The older sibling was a little at awe, not from Red having 7 badges but seeing all of them for the first time, and by someone at his age group. "I dream to become the very best and win the Indigo Plateau's Championship!" He declared, with a lot of confidence backing it up.

Naruto grinned, seeing himself in Red's personality. "The very best huh?" He said with a questioning grin.

Yellow too was at awe, seeing the seven badges. "Wow! So, you came here to challenge the Viridian City's gym leader, right?"

Red nodded at the younger blonde's question, and closed his jacket. "Yeah last time I came here, the gym leader was gone, but because of that…" The black-haired trainer looked at his yellow mouse Pokemon. "…. I met Pika, right buddy?" The Pikachu was too busy from enjoying Yellow's rubs and pets from agreeing with its trainer. Yellow giggled, while Red scratched the back of his head and let out a chuckle.

Remembering one slight detail, Naruto asked. "Wait, doesn't the Pokemon League accept a trainer with 3 or more badges either way?"

"Well, yeah, but…." Red closed his eyes and put his hand on his chin, thinking of an answer. The two siblings wondered what the trainer was thinking. He then opened his eyes. "…What's the point of being the best, when I never overcame the challenges along the way and just the took the shortcut. I'm all out to challenge everything to become the best." Red's eyes were burning with determination, and smile that is burning with confidence.

A memory from Naruto's childhood then made him remember. A dream. A goal. It sparked a flame within his soul. Naruto cannot utter a word and merely chuckled. 'Just like….'

Red was puzzled at Naruto's reaction at his words. "Something wrong, Naruto?"

Yellow, who was listening and watching the two boys, couldn't help but smile. She knows her brother, it was clear that her brother was moved by Red's words. Naruto merely shook his head, with his smile still on his face. "It's nothing." The older sibling assured the trainer.

"Oh yeah! Naruto, what was that Pokeball you used to capture the Dratini?" Red asked.

Naruto looked at Red for a moment, then realized what he was talking about. "You mean the Senball?"

Red nodded. "Can I have a look?" The red colored trainer pleaded.

Not minding who he was, Naruto gave the device to Red, who was at awe at looking at the contraption at his hands. "It's a device made by our parents and uncle."

Red marveled at the device as he examined and twirled it. "How does it work?" The boy asked, while continuing to examine the Senball.

"Well the Senbon is connected to the Pokeball, where the end of the senbon is designed to be like the button of the Pokeball. So, when the senbon hits the target, it sucks in the Pokemon with more precision and accuracy. Or something like that." Naruto merely copied the words of his uncle, when he explained how the device works.

Red, not fully paying attention because of awestruck, noticed about the sharp point. "Doesn't it, you know…. Hurt the Pokemon?" The cap wearing trainer asked having concerns about Pokemons.

"Nah, it doesn't hurt that much. And besides, our uncle said to always aim for the vital spots of the Pokemon to shut down the nervous point in that spot, to make it harder to get out." Naruto reassured the concerned trainer.

Hearing the explanation, it made Red realize. "Oh, so that's why the Dratini was captured, even though it had not status effect." Naruto nodded at the black-haired boy's observation. A thought then came to Red's mind. "Man your parents are geniuses. They here?" With that question, Naruto clenched his fist and his eyes were downcast. Good thing Yellow was laughing with Pika, as they were making funny faces, making her focus on the yellow Pokemon. Naruto merely shook his head slowly, making Red realize what he did. "I-I'm sorry! I…."

Naruto shook his head and sighed. "Don't worry about it." The silence reigned the atmosphere, while Yellow and Pika enjoyed their moment. "Hey Red…" Naruto broke the silence and caught the trainer's attention, who was a little ashamed of looking back. "…How about you keep that?"

Red, surprised, looked at Naruto. "Really? Are you sure?!" With sparkling eyes, asked the whiskered blonde.

Naruto chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Consider it a thank you gift for saving Yellow. It might come in handy in the future."

Red, couldn't believe what he heard, looked at the Senball and grinned. "Thanks, it'll definitely come in handy someday!" He said, and kept it in his pocket.

"Anyways…thanks for saving my sister, Red but we'll be heading off now." Naruto said.

Red, wanting to agree, was curious. "Wait, aren't you guys going back to Viridian City?" The Pokemon trainer asked, with the notion of his thumb pointing to the direction of the city.

"We have a special spot here in Viridian Forest, to you know…relax and stuff!" Naruto said and walked up to Yellow.

Red nodded, even though he wanted to enjoy the special spot Naruto was talking about. Feeling he might intrude, he shook it off. "Hey, Pika let's go." Red said to his Pokemon.

Pika stood up from Yellow's lap and nuzzled her face once more, making her giggle, before going. "Nice meeting you, Pika." The small blonde waved at Pika, who waved back. Red began to turn to the direction of Viridian Forest, while the siblings turned the other way.

"See ya later, Naruto, Yellow." Red waved at the two then turned around, but was feeling a little empty.

As the trainer and Pokemon were walking off, Yellow's smile then disappeared as she sighed. Noticing this, Naruto questioned his sister. "What's wrong?"

"I just..." Yellow muttered and sighed once more. "…. Want a friend just like Pika, nii-san" The long-haired blonde uttered with a sad tone.

Naruto was about to speak but was cut off. "Hey…" The siblings turned around and saw Red, with Pika on his shoulder, walking towards them. "…I heard that…. Yellow wanted to have a friend just like Pika." Red said, while scratching his cheek. His eyes were downcast because he was nervous that it might get awkward. I mean he eavesdropped on what they were saying, even though they were parting ways. "Maybe I could help?"

The siblings were surprised at this offer. "Really?!" Yellow's spirits were bubbled up. She turned to her brother, all excited. "Can I nii-san?!"

Naruto had mixed up thoughts, making him look at the ground. He thought about it. There was something he wanted to avoid. 'I won't become fair to her, after all...she doesn't know about what happened….' He looked at her sister, who was smiling of excitement and waiting for his decision. Giving up from his sister's gleeful eyes, it made him smile and made up a decision. He looked at Red and nodded. "Okay…"

Yellow squealed in delight and Pika joining her in happiness, while Red laughed. Naruto, with a faint smile, was still unsure about his decision.

* * *

Few minutes passed, the trio looked for a Pokemon and finally Yellow saw the perfect one. The Pokemon has purple fur on its back, and cream fur on its stomach. It has a pair of thin, cream-colored whiskers and a long tail that curls at the tip. Its most notable feature is its large teeth. It was the Rat Pokemon: Rattata. "That's what you want Yellow?" Red pointed at the purple rat Pokemon, assuring what he heard from Yellow. The younger blonde, with a Pokeball on her left hand, nodded.

Behind them was Naruto, watching the two. He was still thinking about his decision and was asking himself if he made the right choice. 'Maybe if I get rid of the Pokemon afterwards? What are you saying Naruto?!' He punched himself in his thoughts and sighed. Something then moved from his belt. He looked down and saw the Pokeball of his Pokemon. It was saying something as it shook its Pokeball. After seconds of listening, he smiled faintly. "Thanks partner." It assured his thoughts….for a while.

Back to the two, Yellow was upfront with Pika facing the Rattata while Red was tutoring the younger blonde from her back. "Alright Yellow, command Pika with any moves from **Thunderbolt** , **Quick Attack** , **Iron Tail** and **Thundershock**."

Yellow thought for a second, not knowing anything about battling and decided to guess. "Uhmm, wh-what about…. **Thundershock**?"

"Good choice!" Red laid a hand on Yellow's shoulder and pointed at Pika. "Now, command the move to Pika, he's waiting." The Electric Pokemon was fidgeting its body for command, making Yellow panic a little.

"P-Pika, **Thundershock**!" Yellow commanded Pika, who happily obliged. Its body sparked with electricity and two jolts of electricity shocked the Rattata, making it squeal in pain. It laid on the ground, trying to stand up.

"Now, catch it!"

Yellow reared her arm and threw the red and white ball. It hit the Rattata's head, and it was sucked in by a red light. The ball dropped to the ground and shook. 1st shake. 2nd shake. 3rd shake. Click! The resounding click of the Pokeball signified its capture.

Yellow was stood there dumbfounded at she had done. She just caught her own Pokemon. Her very own Pokemon. Unable to contain her feelings, she was jumped in joy, with Red and Pika joining her. From behind, Naruto was happy for Yellow's actions and couldn't help but smile. The Pokeball in his belt shook once more. "Yeah, yeah, I guess you're right." Naruto admitted to his partner.

Back to the two. "You did it Yellow! You did-" Red's words were cut off, as he was surprisingly hugged by Yellow.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Red!" Yellow cried out in joy, unbeknownst to her actions. The two boys' eyes widened in surprise, even Pika was shocked.

Red's face began to blush in the color of, well... just what his name implies. "Uhhh…. Yellow?" black haired trainer tried to catch the attention of the happy blonde.

Yellow then stopped and looked at who she was hugging, and in a matter of seconds her face began to turn into crimson red. In a quick moment, Yellow released Red from her surprising action. She held her face as it kept blushing and was regretting at she did. 'Wh-Wh-What did I just do?!' Her thought was screaming at herself.

Red was just standing there dumbfounded from what happened. 'Did Yellow just hug me?' Never in his life, he was hugged like that except for Green, who did it to scam him though. Red looked at his Pokemon, and saw Pika smirking at him.

From the back, Naruto's hand broke through the bark of the tree from anger at what he just saw. His eyes were seething with rage, trying to keep himself from attacking Red right there. The Pokeball shook once more. "Yeah, you're _half_ right…." Naruto muttered, correcting the Pokemon he was speaking to.

After seconds of silence, Yellow picked up the Pokeball. Red then gave something to Yellow, making her curious. "I-it's a potion. You use it to heal a Pokemon's wounds." Red stuttered because of the hug, a few seconds ago, while averting his eyes on the blonde.

"G-got it…" Yellow shyly accepted it and let the Pokemon out of the ball. The Rattata was still limping because of the electricity. She saw the pain it was going through. Yellow felt guilty about this and pity for the purple rat Pokemon. She moved her hand close to the Pokemon, but it moved inches away from her. The young blonde retracted her hand and looked at the Pokemon with a frown. She was feeling guilt because of her actions, then Red touched her shoulder.

"Try reassuring it. Make a bond with it." Red suggested, who was kneeling close to Yellow.

Yellow let out a deep breath and made a warm smile. "Hey, I'm sorry for hurting you. I just wanted a friend. I'm sorry for trying to capture you against your own will. I can release you if you want." The Rattata looked at its catcher with a surprise look. "But I need to heal you first, for something I did. Please?" Yellow, with calm voice assured the Pokémon of no more harm. The Rattata slowly crawled towards the short blonde. "That's it. Don't worry, I won't hurt you anymore." The Rattata was close to its catcher and held out its limb. Yellow started to spray the potion to the Rat Pokemon's limbs, who twitched from the pain.

Red watched with a smile, as he saw another human bond with a Pokemon. But this was different. He knew it was her kindness which attracted the Rattata. 'She even gave the Rattata a choice to go free.' He kept watching Yellow, and was mesmerized by her smile and compassion. Noticing this, he shook his head. 'What did I just felt, right now?' Asking himself, and looked at the young blonde.

Back to Naruto, he smiled as he saw his own sister creating a bond with a Pokemon all by herself. 'Otou-san, Okaa-san, if you could just see this, you'd be so proud.' The older sibling continued to watch but his thoughts was soon disturbed as he began to feel a dark presence. He began to move his head around, so did his Pokeball began to move. "I know partner. There's something out there!"

Finishing the spray, the Rattata yelped in joy as it began to run around in circles. It then jumped towards Yellow and nuzzled her face, which made her laugh. "Don't mention it." The Rattata jumped off of Yellow's arms and pressed the button of its Pokeball, which sucked it in with a red flash of light.

"Looks like it wants to stay with you Yellow." Red proudly praised the long-haired blonde with Pika agreeing with its trainer. Yellow picked up the Pokeball saw her Rattata, who was happily shaking its Pokeball.

"Yeah. I can't believe that you can heal a Pokémon without getting tired." Yellow stated, which made Red curious at her words.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I-" Yellow's words were cut off by her brother's voice, making them turn around."

"Red, Yellow!" Naruto called out, who was now closer to the two.

"What is it Naruto?" Red asked the older sibling.

Without saying anything, he motioned his head to the left. The two looked to where Naruto was motioning to. In the darkness of the forest, eyes began to look at them. The two widened their eyes, especially Yellow, who began to cower in fear. The two boys sheltered the small girl, with Pika in a battle stance and electricity sparking from its cheeks.

As they began to ready themselves, more eyes began to gather and look at them, making Yellow tremble in fear. Naruto noticed this and looked at Red, who had a Pokeball ready at his hand and clearly was analyzing the situation. Memories began to flash in Naruto's head. Voices.

 _We'll protect you_

 _Don't worry_

 _I'll become stronger one day!_

 _Protect her, Naruto..._

Several voices rang inside Naruto's head making him grit his teeth and clench his fist. Hearing those voices, the older blonde felt a sense of duty. 'I have to...'

Out of a sudden the Pokemons began to come out of the woods, making Red surprised. 'What the?!' Koffings, Weezings, Gravellers, Golems, Arboks, Rhyhorns and Exeggutors, appeared. They were surrounding the trio. 'These Pokemons shouldn't even be here in Viridian Forest! What's going on here?!' Deciding to save the two siblings, he spoke to them. "Yellow, Naruto, stand back I'm gonna create a diversion and you guys make a run for it!" Red said to the siblings.

"No…" Naruto muttered.

"What?!" Red and Yellow exclaimed.

"Nii-san, we have no choice we-" Yellow looked at her older brother, but she cut her words off when a thought passed. 'Is nii-san...' Knowing his brother won't do it after so long. No. He didn't want to do it. Deciding to ask. "Nii-san, you're not going to do it are you?" Yellow asked in a disbelieving tone.

"What is he gonna do?" Red asked.

Naruto's body was trembling yet his eyes were burning with determination. "I'm gonna fight!" Naruto declared with confidence.

The time to face his fears of a broken past, has come. Naruto Uzumaki will now shine.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay just like I said, a little over the top with Naruto reacting to his memories just like that. And because of that, he's not his** _ **usual**_ **self. Well, there's a reason for that, and the answer lies within the future. I'm trying to break it down piece by piece, as slowly yet detailed as I can.**

 **Anyways just like I said from the last chapter I have made some few last names for the characters. And here they are with origins of the names.**

 **Gold Hibiki (origin: from his Japanese name and meaning as: light, which makes total sense as one of the protagonist of the 2nd arc; GSC.**

 **Silver ****** (origin: it shall be a critical plot point)**

 **Ruby Haruka (origin: from the female version or May's (from Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire) Japanese name. I switched it because Ruby is the one that acts like the girl.)**

 **Pearl Sandler (origin: from the American movie actor; Adam Sandler. Why? Because Platinum has Berlitz from Maximillian Berlitz, smart figure in history. So, I thought what if Pearl's is derived from a funny person.)**

 **I know, I have second thoughts for Pearl Sandler too, but it has a new mixture to the normal naming of their last names. Anyways, Silver's last name is one, I must hide until GSC arc. Anyways, that's all I gotta say.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, here comes the first battle scene in this fanfic. Hoping that it makes little sense as it can, though I kept the "Burning Hammer" from the story Naruto: Johto Journeys. I asked the author, KitsuneDragon if I can borrow it before and he accepted, yet with having credits.**

 **So, if you are into the normal Pokemon journey with the whole Johto and Kanto storyline is replaced with Naruto characters, I suggest you to read it. It was basically my motivation to write this story and even came up with the story line. It's an amazing story, like his other works.**

 **Anyways, the battle is much different than my previous story, with Naruto taking the lead. But let's not forget the other protagonist and the face of Pokemon Adventures Manga.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon Adventures Manga, they are owned by their respective authors.**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: THE ORANGE FLAMES**

 **VIRIDIAN FOREST, VIRIDIAN CITY**

Hearing Naruto's declaration, Red was surprised at his words. He didn't want to judge, but in this situation, he had all the right to doubt. "What do you mean you're gonna fight?" Red questioned the older blonde.

Naruto sighed, even his own thoughts are doubting himself but after seeing his own sister almost getting hurt and cowering in fear, he couldn't take it. He almost lost her because of his fears of the past. The fear of seeing that tragic moment. And if it wasn't for Red, it could have had happened again. He gritted his teeth as he remembered the memories. "I've been taking care of Yellow my whole life. And she almost got hurt because of my own doubts."

As the two were listening, Yellow frowned. "Nii-san…" Yellow muttered, worrying for her brother. For the rest of her life, she has wanted to ask about the past. About what happened to their parents, but her brother will always try to avoid it. Even their uncle always shuts his mouth because of reasons. She wanted to snap at her brother for keeping it a secret…But she couldn't.

 _Naruto...Protect Yellow, okay?_

That dying voice, rang inside Naruto's head. He looked at his trembling hand, which was close to his Pokeball. The older blonde clenched his fist tight and soon another voice in his head rang.

 **You sure about this?**

The voice questioned him. 'Yeah…. I'm sure.'

 **Heh. Bet your parents will be laughing at what you became.**

The voice mocked Naruto. 'I know, you dumb fox!'

 **Hmph! Then remember what you wanted to do before! Why you wanted to fight, dumbass!**

The voice got louder in his head, making him twitch a little. Naruto remembering his child self and the time he talked to his mother.

* * *

 _"Naruto, what would you want to become in the future?"_

 _The voice of his mother resounded in his memories. Her long crimson red hair and green apron. His child self-looking at her mother with a smile to answer the question._

 _"I want to become a Pokemon Trainer, just like Okaa-san and Otou-san!" His younger voice answered._

 _His mother giggled and kneeled to match her child's height. "Really? Not a Pokemon researcher just like what your father wanted you to be?"_

 _Naruto shook his head. "Nope! I want to become strong just like you guys-ttebayo!" Young Naruto saying his inherited sound in the end, with raised hands in the air._

 _His mother then picked out something from her pocket and showed it in front of her son. "Then if you want to become trainer, you need a partner, right?" It was a Pokeball, but not just any ball. It had the orange swirl crest at the front. It was her partner's Pokeball._

 _The young Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Isn't he YOUR partner, Okaa-san?"_

 _His mother giggled. "He's very special to me and has been my partner for as long as I can remember but…...Ever since I had you in my life, he hasn't been in action for a long time now-ttebane." His mother saying her own line. The young Naruto took the ball in his hands and looked at it awe. "Now promise me, that with him, you'll become strong, not just for yourself…." Her head then turned to the left. Following his mother's sight, he saw his father holding a baby Yellow. "…But to also, protect the one you love. Just like your little sister, okay?" She then looked at her son, eye to eye once again._

 _Naruto nodded with firm confidence. "I will Okaa-san! And I will never let anything bad happen to Yellow! I'll protect her no matter what!" Naruto spoke in a loud voice, with a determined face while grasping his now owned Pokeball._

 _His mother giggled and the two hugged. After releasing her son, she spoke. "Say, why don't you let him out? You wanna try?"_

 _Young Naruto excitedly nodded and looked at the Pokeball once more._

Naruto looked at his mother's Pokeball, the same with the orange swirl and all. The older blonde then felt something touch his arm and made him look. He saw her sister, with worried eyes. Seeing those eyes, he felt it. His reason. To fight. To protect. To battle. Naruto then showed his toothily grin and his body began to gain confidence. "Don't worry Yellow, it's my time to protect you this time!" His voice was brimming with confidence, surprising Yellow.

Yellow saw her brother's smile, but it was different. As if he was different, he was no longer trembling. That made her assured somehow, but that made her believe at him. "Nii-san, be careful!" She said.

Red listened and grinned. "Okay Naruto, you go support and…"

"No Red. There's no leading or backing up. We'll do this together, with one Pokemon to use. We'll protect Yellow!"

This took Red by surprise, but seeing Naruto's different personality, it made him smirked. "Alright, I trust you Naruto!" Red readied his Pokeball in his hand and looked at Pika. "Pika you stay close to Yellow, alright buddy?" the Electric Mouse Pokemon strongly nodded, moving close to the smaller blonde.

The Pokemons, sensing their targets getting ready, began to close up on the trio. Naruto then reared his arm back, with the Pokeball in his hand. The feeling of his blooding rushing up. The feeling of adrenaline running towards his veins. It was the feeling of a battle! The Pokemons then roared and began to charge at them from all sides.

'Here we go, partner!' "Stand back!" A loud warning to the two, surprising them.

 **Right!**

The young Naruto then threw the Pokeball in the air and it opened in a flash of light.

With a loud cry, he called out his partner. "LET'S GO KURAMA!" The Pokeball was thrown up in the air just like in the past. In a flash of light, it opened and a loud howl then followed.

 **FWOOOOOOOOOOM**

A large burning vortex of flames then erupted from nowhere. It spiraled up into the air and reached a great height, matching the Silph Co. Building. The large graceful yet powerful vortex of pure orange flames spun, with the sound of searing flames. The Pokemons were then repelled. They cried out in pain from the searing flames that hit them. The large vortex was so large, the nearby city of Viridian looked in awe at the beautiful yet destructive flames.

* * *

 **IN VIRIDIAN CITY**

The people in Viridian City were looking the spiral of flames, with awe. The children all looked at it, being amazed by the beautiful orange flames. They haven't seen anything like this before except for some people for a long time. A man in about his thirties, he has black spiky hair, black eyes and the left side of his face was heavily scarred resulting wrinkles. He wore a formal suit and a cane supporting him to stand. Alongside him, was a woman in her thirties. She has straight short brown hair in a chin length bob cut that framed her face and brown eyes. On her cheeks were rectangular purple markings. She wore a long white coat, underneathe was a purple shirt and black pants.

The looked at the pillar of flames with shocked faces. "I-It can't be….Naruto…" The woman said with disbelief as tears began to fall from her eyes.

The man's mouth then smiled and a tear droppes from his cheek. "After all these years…. He finally did it!"

The two remembered a figure in their minds. 'Kushina-san….'

Continuing to look at the flames as a form of reminiscence. The man's smile widened and held his tears from falling. 'Minato-sensei! Kushina-san…. The legacy of the No. 1 Knuckleheaded Trainer of Viridian City, has returned!'

* * *

 **BACK AT VIRIDIAN FOREST**

Inside the flaming vortex, Yellow, Red and Pika were in shock as they looked at tall wall of flames spin up into their air in a great height. 'So this is what Kurama can do. Okaa-san was amazing!' Yellow was mesmerized at the great mass of flames.

Red had the same expression in his face. 'Th-this is what Naruto's Pokemon can do?' His head turned towards Naruto and saw the Pokemon infront of him. His partner. Red grinned and a thought passed at his head: wondering if he how powerful the whiskered blonde's Pokemon is.

As the flames died out as embers, it revealed Naruto, grinning with confidence, and his Pokemon, a fox with thick, luxurious golden-white fur. It has nine, long tails, each tipped with pale orange. There is a fluffy crest atop its head, and a small mane around its neck. It's eyes shone with red and made a grin, hungry for battle. It was the Fox Pokemon: Ninetales. The flames died down revealing a scorched circle around them, and the Pokemons that charged at the trio were now burned and has the status effect Burn. Red looked at the massacre, he saw that the Arboks, Exeggutors, Muks and the other Pokemon that weren't Ground or Rock Type, were having the problem of getting up. While the Rock and Ground Types managed to resist it, though it showed that they took damage from it. It shocked the trainer, to see a Fire Type was so strong that it managed to damage Rock and Ground Types and almost knock out the other types. "Wow…" he muttered, along with Pika and Yellow.

Naruto rubbed his nose and grinned. "It's been a long time since you've used **Fire Spin** , right Kurama? It was kinda weak compared to it was before though." Naruto commented on his partner's attack, making it bark at him. "Hey it ain't my fault-ttebayo!" The trainer and Pokemon then began to argue, making the ones around them sweat drop.

Although was chuckling, Red has a withered face. Inside though, he was surprised. 'Y-You mean….The Ninetales wasn't really going all out on that **Fire Spin**?' What furthered his shock, was that it was just a Fire Spin. A little smile then crept up his face, seeing a strong trainer in front of him. "Damn..."

Yellow let out a light laugh, as he saw his brother and Kurama still acting like how they act at their home. "Just as always…"

The two then stopped arguing as their opponents began to recover and the Rock and Ground types began to roar. They had their straight faces back on. Naruto looked at Red, who nodded at his notion. The red colored trainer threw his Pokeball up high and released a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon with large, membranous wings. It has sharply pointed ears and a fierce expression with intense eyes. Its snout is ridged, with a gaping mouth and strong lower jaw full of serrated fangs. Its body is covered in light violet-gray skin with violet wings, consisting of a membrane running from the side of the body to the tip of an elongated finger. It also has clawed wings and a hump-like ridge grows from its back and it has a strong, arrow-tipped tail. It roared and revealed it was the Fossil Pokemon, Aerodactyl. He was about to use this Pokémon to make their escape, but after seeing Naruto's resolve, he couldn't deny the guy's will to fight. Besides, it was to stop these dangerous and out of place Pokemons.

The siblings awed at the Fossil Pokemon from their first time seeing one. Naruto shook off his "awe" and readied himself. Watching the two trainers, Yellow smiled. "Goodluck, nii-san, Red-san!" She muttered and the two trainers then let out a command.

"Kurama, **Inferno**!"

"Aero, **Stone Edge**!"

The two Pokemons howled/roared and released their moves. Kurama let out a loud howl and the ground around them began to heat up. The ground suddenly released bursts of flames, searing the Pokemons on the left side. Aero extendes its limbs on its wings and the rocks on the ground began to glow in white and levitate from the ground. The glowing rocks then spun around its body and was shot towards its opponents, with the command of the reptilian like Pokemon, like glowing hail on the right side. When two attacks ended, half of the opponents were knocked out, especially the Grass and Poison types. The Golems, Gravellers and Rhyhorn began to counterattack with **Rock Throw**.

Acting fast Naruto commanded its Pokemon. "Kurama, use **Psychic** to create a barrier around us!"

Kurama's eyes then began to change in color. Its eyes began to glow in luminescent purple. With a howl, a circle with mixed colors of violet and blue, formed in the air in front of it and began to expand sideways and formed a cylindrical wall around them. The **Rock Throw** of the opposing Pokemons were destroyed as it hit the barrier.

Yellow watched as the battle unfold in front of her eyes. She had no idea that her own brother was this good at Pokemon battling. "Amazing…." Even though doesn't know they're talking about and what moves they were commanding, but one things for sure. It was all to protect her.

From the outside of the barrier, the Rhydon, Nidokings and Nidoqueen then raised their foots readying for an attack. Seeing this, Red guessed it was either **Earthquake** or a **Fissure**. Letting no opportunity for their opponent, the black-haired trainer pointed its finger towards the skies. "Aero, fly up then spin towards the ground and slam your **Earthquake** to counter theirs!" The Fossil Pokemon, with one flap of its wings, it flew to the sky and reached a great height with such speed creating a gust from its ascent.

The opposite gender of the Drill Pokemons and the Horn Pokemons then slammed their feet on the ground with a resounding boom. The ground below began to vibrate, creating different cracks on the ground. Being it from two Nidokings and two Nidoqueens, it was stronger and created a much stronger quake. Seeing this, Aero then descended with great speeds and spun to create momentum. Being the stronger Pokemon and with the momentum of the spin, it slammed its tail on the ground, creating an equal amount of power on its **Earthquake**. The two wavelength moves, created a large crack on the ground in the middle point of the two sides. The attacks then cancelled each other out, stopping the movement of the ground.

"Creating momentum to create a stronger attack. Nice Red!" Naruto commented with grin towards his ally.

"Thanks Naruto, not bad with your **Psychic** either!"

"Ohhh…You haven't seen anything yet!" The two trainers chuckled enjoying their battle against the wild Pokemons.

"What do you say, we end this?" Red asked.

"Of course, and I have the perfect attack to end it-ttebayo!" Naruto ending his words with his signature phrase. "Give Kurama a lift Red!"

Focusing on the battle, Red nodded. "Alright! But first…Aero, use **Aerial Ace** to charge forward!"

"Kurama go offensive with **Psychic**! Use it as an armor for Aero!"

The two Pokemon complied to its trainer. Kurama's **Psychic** barrier began to deform, and the psychic powers then all went towards Aero. The Fossil Pokemon's body then began to glow in violet and blue aura, and then charged towards its opponents leaving white, violet and blue trails. With incredible speeds, it hit all the opposing Pokemons especially the Drill Pokemons, because of the **Psychic** powered **Aerial Ace**. Psychic Type counters Poison Type. The Drill Pokemon were all knocked out and the remaining Pokemons were the Rhydons, Rhyhorns and Golems.

"Now Kurama run towards Aero!"

"Aero, let Kurama ride unto you!" With the **Psychic** armor disappearing from its body, Aero made a hard turn and flew towards Kurama. Seeing this, the remaining Pokemons used **Rock Throw** and **Earthquake** to hit their opponents. The rocks besides the Spike and Drill Pokemons began to glow and levitate from the ground and was then shot towards their opponents, while the Golems created **Earthquakes**.

Being the much faster Pokemon, Aero reached Kurama, who jumped and landed on its back. The ground shook with waves, but it didn't reach the Fox Pokemon in time. The Fossil Pokemon took to the skies, while the Fox Pokemon tried to hold on.

The **Rock Throw** , from the opposing Pokemons, was making its way towards the trio. The two trainers were busy from the battle, yet Yellow decided to act. Remembering what Red told about Pika's movesets. She decided to commanded the yellow mouse. "Pika, use **Thunderbolt** on the incoming rocks!" The Electric Mouse Pokemon, who was a little take back, nodded and with a smile, it released a giant surge of yellow electricity destroying the opposing move in a cloud of dust.

The two trainers noticed what happened, and looked at Yellow with surprised faces. The younger blonde though, responded with a nervous chuckle. In a sense of pride, Naruto made a thumbs up towards Yellow. "Nice work, Yellow!"

A little surprised at her brother, the one who kept her away from having a Pokemon, which was happy to see her even command a Pokemon to use a move. It made her happy. "Thanks, nii-san!"

Focusing back on the battle, Naruto commanded. "Now Kurama, jump then use **Fire Spin** on yourself!" Kurama, knowing what its trainer is making him do, then jumped off its ally and spun while forming flames around its body. The flames brushed on the fur of the Fox Pokemon gracefully. Descending to the ground the nine tailed Pokemon's form was like an orange comet falling from the sky.

While Naruto was commanding, Red was wondering what his fellow trainer had in his mind. He then remembered that a friend of his, has a Ninetales and has a certain useful ability. The cap wearing trainer smirked. " **Flash Fire** huh? I see…" He then noticed the remaining Pokemons were using **Rock Throw** once more. Knowing what Naruto is planning, he acted. "Aero, use **Dragon Claw** to protect Kurama!" Red commanded with claw formed hand in front, mimicking the claws of a dragon.

Aero's feet were then covered in a green aura and formed into giant three fingered claws. Using this, it flew in the way of the Rock Throw's path and destroyed them, creating dust clouds. "A little dangerous to use a move like this in front of your opponent."

While Yellow was watching the Kurama's orange comet form, she had a feeling like she has heard about this before. 'Isn't this, what uncle told me in a story once?'

"A double edge sword. That's why you're here." Naruto gave Red a smile of gratitude, which he made a notion with a 'you're welcome' with his cap. "Alright! Now, use **Iron Tail** and spin to create a momentum while also making your fire stronger!" Utilizing both momentum and velocity, it boosted both the force and flames to create a stronger impact. A destructive combo created by his mother, which he learned from his uncle's stories.

"Slam it down Kurama! **BURNING COMET**!" Naruto motioned his fist to be brought down to his palm, mimicking an asteroid hitting the ground.

Kurama's tail then begun shine in silver, mixing with the orange flames. It then spun its body forward, until it got faster and faster. The flames begun to grow stronger, and the silvery orange light made Kurama resemble a falling comet in the sky, as the name of the attack is implied. The Pokemons were too heavy for their own weight and were exhausted and in pain. As the growing comet got nearer the Pokemons were met with a large explosion direct at them.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The explosion created a large dust cloud and a strong force of winds, making the trio of teens shield their faces and trying to stand their ground. Naruto then came close to his sister, who wasn't strong enough to handle the winds, and held her down. Pika, who was blown away from the strong winds, was caught by its trainer, holding it in his arms. 'So strong!' Red though, as he held Pika in his hands. Even Aero was blown away, as the force of the wind made him fall of balance. When the wind was weakening, and the smoke cloud was dissipating, the trio looked at the result. The smoke was cleared and in the middle, was Kurama standing defiantly in the middle of the cracked and scorched earth. The Pokemons, even though were Rock and Ground types, had cracks on their rock like exteriors and burn marks on their bodies. Red couldn't help but be in awe and shock from the sight he was seeing.

Naruro chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Looks like we got a little overboard there Kurama." The Fox Pokemon responded with a bark. "I know you haven't been in a battle for a long time, but could've you at least toned down your power?" The two then began to argue once more.

Red and Yellow sweat dropped with this this moment once again. "Uhmmm….Nii-san, you do know that the Mayor will get angry right?" Catching her older brother's attention, he gulped as he realized what would transpire after they get back home. 'Ah shit, Obito-san's gonna get angry at me!'

As Red chuckled sheepishly, he looked at his fellow trainer. He couldn't help but smile, as he got to know a skilled trainer with a strong Pokemon as well. The only one who has ever matched him were the Gym Leaders and his rival. Now, in front of him was someone he can look at as his rival. 'Now I _really_ want to battle you, Naruto Uzumaki!'

With a new-found rival and friend, Red has met the two people who will be essential to his future.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 is done. Anyways, I felt that Red should've fought with Naruto, not just being the one watching. Cause as a trainer, their personalities are more similar than anything, and a battle is one answer to raise their bonds as friends a little closer.**

 **Also if you might've noticed the chapters are getting longer and longer by word. Trust me, the next chapter is going to be longer than the previous chapters combined. I already have Chapter 4 ready, it just needs a little polishing and checking, cause I'm trying to speed up the chapters and pick off where I left off, which is the clash on Cerise Island.**

 **Also, I dropped two new characters from the Narutoverse there and trust me the next one is going to introduce some of them.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter or the story so far, leave a review if you see anything wrong and I'll gladly correct it.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Took me a little while to clean up this chapter. Anyways this chapter focuses more on the little details of the past of the Namikaze-Uzumaki family, along with some of their allies.**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon Adventures Manga, they are owned by their respective authors/creators._**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: AN INCIDENT TO REMEMBER**

 **VIRIDIAN CITY**

After quelling the outraged Pokemons of the Viridian Forest, the trio returned to Viridian City. It was revealed by Naruto, that the reason he was there, was to check the forest about those outraged and out of place Pokemon because of a request from the mayor of Viridian City. As they were walking, Naruto explained to Red how those out of place Pokemons became a trouble for the livelihood of Viridian City's tourism. "I was supposed to come alone and just check the forest really quick. But someone wanted to come along." Naruto emphasized the someone and looked at his sister, who laughed sheepishly while poking her index fingers together.

"Well at least it got you to battle with Kurama again, nii-san." Yellow said sheepishly.

Red nodded. "Yeah! You and your Ninetales are awesome together." The trainer commented.

Naruto chuckled at Red's words. "Yeah…. It's been a while I've felt that." The older blonde said, smiling at the ends of his words, remembering that feeling. The rush of battle. The adrenaline rushing through the veins as each command you shout will result in a great loss or a victory.

"Yeah, nothing beats that feeling when you're battling!" Red said. As they got closer to Viridian City, two figures were waiting up ahead. "Hey, there's people up ahead."

The siblings looked and saw those familiar figures. The black formal suit and the long coat. It was them. The two figures noticed them and the other began to run towards them. "Yellow-chan! Naruto-kun!" The voice of the woman called out their names as her white coat was waving in the wind.

It was the Viridian City's head nurse: Rin Nohara. "Rin-san?!" The two siblings were surprised.

The adult woman quickly hugged Yellow when she was close to them. "Thank goodness you're alright! Any bruises? Scars?" Rin said, she was examining Yellow's body, checking if any injuries were suffered.

"D-don't worry Rin-san, I'm okay. Though, I was almost hit by a large blue Pokemon." Muttering the last part, it made Rin surprised.

"What?!" Rin exclaimed.

"B-but, Red-san saved me." Yellow, with a reassuring smile, said pointing out the trainer.

"Red?" Rin looked behind the two siblings and saw the young trainer, who sheepishly greeted her with a smile. The brown-haired trainer stood up and walked towards the trainer. "Thank you for saving Yellow-chan, Red-kun. My name is Rin Nohara, the head nurse of Viridian City." The head nurse said with a smile of gratitude.

"Nice to meet ya Rin-san, I'm Red Satoshi. And it was nothing, she needed help so I saved her." Red said to the nurse while scratching the back of his head, while remembering that moment he did.

Rin nodded and then turned her attention at the older blonde, who was averting his gaze from hers. The brown-haired woman smiled. "We saw that Fire Spin." Still saying nothing, the older Uzumaki frowned.

"You did?" Naruto asked, still averting gaze.

"Yeah, it was just like Kushina-san, when she uses Kurama." Naruto was surprised, as he was unexpectedly hugged as well. "Your parents would be so proud of you, Naruto-kun." Rin said, while hugging the young boy.

Taken back by her words, he almost burst into tears bit managed to stop it. "Thanks, Rin-san..." Naruto muttered, fighting back the tears while smiling. Red and Yellow smiled at this, and soon they noticed the other figure.

After hugging, the other figure was close to them after walking slowly, because of his inability to run and using a cane to support him. "And that large explosion a few moments after." The two siblings realized who this was, with his wrinkled left face.

"Obito-san!" Yellow said with a smile.

The man, Obito, smiled at the young Uzumaki, while the older one gulped. "So you did saw that, huh?"

Obito nodded with a stern face. "So what did you do to the forest?"

Wanted to think of something else, yet Naruto sighed and told the truth. "A crack in the center of Viridian Forest…" There was no point telling lies, the man could see right through the boy.

Obito's eyes widened and felt a nerve snap, but quickly sighed to ease his thoughts. "We'll talk about that later. For now,…" The man looked at Red, who was surprised. Red was looking at the man with scars. His head was filled with questions towards the man. Obito's stern face then turned soft and held out a hand. "…Thank you for saving Yellow, Red Satoshi-san. My name is Obito Uchiha, mayor of Viridian City."

Red, a little surprise from the change of attitude, gladly shook the man's hand. "No problem, Uchiha-san or Obito-san?" Red asked, trying to be somewhat polite and respectful.

Obito chuckled at the boy's attitude, making him remember his child self. "Obito-san will do." Red nodded and took note of that. Obito looked at Rin. "Rin, why don't you take Yellow to the Pokemon Center. I'm sure she'll be stoked to see the visiting trainer's Pokemon there." The mayor of Viridian suggested to Rin, making Yellow excited.

"Really?!" Yellow asked excitedly. She always has been like this. Not owning Pokemon before, atleast seeing different kinds of Pokemon by trainers can do.

Seeing what he was doing, Rin nodded. "Red-san why don't you come along too? I'm sure your Pokemons needs to be checked too." Asking the trainer.

Red thought with his hand on his chin. 'I was going to go to the gym but…' His head then turned to Yellow, who was smiling at him. As if something made himself say it. "Okay, Snor and Saur do have a little problem I've been wanted to be checked on."

The three soon began to walk away towards the Pokemon Center, leaving the two behind. When they were far away, Obito spoke. "Follow me." With a stern voice, commanded the young blonde.

After walking around the city, the god parent-child sat at a bench near the Viridian City Park. The people passing by waved a hand or bowed to pave respect to their mayor, who responded with a nod and a smile.

As silence reigned upon them, Naruto decided to speak. "You know, using your fiancé as a way to get Yellow off us, and not hear you scold me, is a cruel move." In a split second, he then felt a sharp pain in his head making cry in pain. A punch in the head from the mayor. "OW! Hey what was that for?!" Naruto said as he touched the bump in head, while gritting his teeth.

"For one: endangering Yellow. Two, making a crack at the city's tourist attraction, our forest. And three, for saying that I use my fiancé, even though you're my god child!" Obito with a different attitude scolded his god child.

This was Obito Uchiha's true nature, a childish yet responsible figure. He only acts this way when he is in front of his male god child. "Hey, you were the one who was asking me a few days later to man up and come up with a solution!" The older Uzumaki argued against his god father, well one of his god parents.

"That was few days ago. Your uncle already decided to come back all the way from Johto and come up with a solution!" Obito spat back pointing his fingers towards the boy.

"Well, you and Rin-san could've done it in the first place if it was so important, that you needed to help from that pervy fisherman of an uncle!"

"You know very well that my battling days are behind me because of what happened." Noting the staff and the scar on his left face. "Besides, I had much more important matters to discuss for the affairs of the city. Do you know how important yet how boring that is, you laid back brat?!"

"Wrinkled old man!"

"Whiskered knucklehead!"

"Douchechiha!"

The god parent and child insulted each other, while their faces were close to each other. The two then looked away from each with a "Hmph!" and stern faces. After a few seconds, their eyes met and a laugh soon followed from the two. The two laughed and calmed down after. "Haha….Though seriously, you really called that pervert?" Naruto asked, with a little laugh from him.

"Yeah, but I doubt that he'll come." Obito said.

"Yeah, he'll probably forget the call because of a woman and say: 'A great danger is calling him from the deep'" Naruto agreed and mimicking the deep voice of his uncle.

The two enjoyed the moment with laughs. They got along well because of their matching attitudes, though the mayor was a little more mature. After laughing, Obito looked at Naruto. "So, what did it felt like?"

"Huh?" Catching Naruto off guard.

"I mean, what did you feel when you released your Okaa-san's Pokemon and gave him a command to fight?" Obito elaborated his question more clearly.

Naruto looked down at the ground and looked at his hands. "At first, my fear kept me from letting out Kurama in front of a Pokemon….." Describing his feeling earlier, Naruto sighed. "And because of that I almost got my imouto hurt, if it wasn't for Red rescuing her from that Dratini."

Obito put a hand on his god child's shoulder, comforting him. He knows what that feels. The feeling of failing to protect the ones you love. "Then what happened?" 'A Dratini huh?' Taking note of what Naruto said.

"The Pokemons you mentioned were there. They appeared and surrounded us. I hesitated at first and my body was trembling. I wanted to leave it to Red and just get away from there along with my imouto."

Obito continued to listen while rubbing Naruto's back, as a form to comfort him. 'Just like me before..'

"Then when I saw Yellow. She was scared. I couldn't take it." Naruto clenched his fist, describing his experience. "Then out of a sudden, I remembered that time. The time Okaa-san gave me Kurama, and the first time I released him." The memories made Naruto smile as he spoke, his fists began to uncurl.

Obito chuckled. "I remember Kushina-san telling me that before, saying that you were so happy."

Naruto nodded, with his smile on his face. "Because of that, I remembered why I wanted to become a trainer. Why I wanted to be just like Okaa-san and Otou-san." As the boy continued to speak, his smile began to widen. "So I decided. Obito-san, I want you to train me! To become Pokemon trainer again, to protect the ones I love." The voice of Red rang inside his head.

I want to become the very best

'And to become stronger to someday fight, Red!' Naruto looked at his godfather with a wide grin, surprising him.

Obito looked at his god son's face. He clearly saw the change of expression. It wasn't filled with doubts or fears. It was filled with determination. 'Just like before. The Naruto we once knew.' The black haired man smiled as well, he saw the god child he once knew. The one who resembled his teacher's wife. The No. 1 Knucklehead was back. Also, asking him to train his teacher's son. 'Me becoming a teacher, huh? Not bad, but I gotta act like I don't want it, to be given more respect!' Obito then coughed, putting his hand is his mouth and looking away from his god child, with his arms crossed. "Train you? I barely have the time, you idiot."

Disappointing, Naruto a little. "What? Come on Obito-san!" The boy pleaded with his eyebrow raised.

Trying to fake his desire to train his teacher's son: Obito made 'hmmm' sound. "Maybe. I might consider…"

Naruto's face then lightened up. "Really?" But the boy then realized something. A feeling like this was some sort of act. Realizing this, Naruto thought of a way to trick his god father. "Okay then Obito-san. If you can't, then I'll just ask Rin-san to teach me."

Obito's eyes then widened and looked at his grandson. "What?!"

"Yeah, I mean you aren't the only one who is Otou-san's students, after all." Naruto hid a sly smile at the end of his words.

As his act was falling apart, Obito tried to think of something fast. "He-hey! I think I realize I have more free time than I thought!"

Naruto's smile widened. "Ehhh? I thought you weren't free?"

"I was! A minute ago!"

Naruto smirked victoriously. "Okay then Obito-san! Starting today you'll be my sensei!"

Realizing he was tricked, Obito's mouth fell to the floor. "H-Hey! You knew all along that it was an act!"

"I might've…" His devious smirk still in his face.

"You better call me Obito-sensei from now on, you knucklehead!" Obito said, pointing at Naruto.

"Ehh? I'm not gonna call a mayor, my sensei-ttebayo!"

It broke a nerve in Obito's thoughts. "Why you little!"

The two then began to argue once more. Though even this was happening, Obito was glad. Inside his thoughts, he felt happy for Naruto and for his parents. 'Minato-sensei, Kushina-san…. Watch over us!'

* * *

 **VIRIDIAN CITY, POKEMON CENTER**

A little far away from Viridian Park, The Pokemon Center was there. Inside the Pokemon Center, were several trainers waiting for their Pokemons to get healed up. There were two types of checkup: the mechanical way, where the typical use of the Pokemon Healing machine is done, while the manual way is about the nurse checking a Pokemon's body for any injuries. Mostly the mechanical way is done by Nurse Joy, but the manual way is done by the head of the Pokemon Center: Rin Nohara, one of the Uzumaki siblings' god parents, herself. This is what differentiates Viridian City's Pokemon Center from other Pokemonn Centers in the whole Kanto Region.

Inside a giant room at the back of the Pokemon Center, was Rin checking up on a bear-like huge, bipedal, dark blue-green Pokémon with a cream-colored face, belly, and feet. Where it's body is mostly composed of its belly and its eyes are shut. It was Red's Sleeping Pokemon, a Snorlax named Snor, who was in lying on the floor, sleeping as its names is implied. The brown-haired nurse checked on its belly with her stethoscopes. "Well, there really isn't any digestion difference in your Snorlax's stomach. You sure he's been eating too much?"

Red nodded. "Yeah. One time, he came out of his Pokeball to eat the sandwich I bought." Remembering that time, and let me tell you, his money was wasted.

While Rin was trying to figure out the problem. Yellow on the other hand was looking at the large Pokemon's face and giggled. "It's kinda cute, don't you think Ratty?" Looking down beside her, was the Rattata she caught earlier, which she named Ratty. It looked much better compared to earlier. The Rat Pokemon smiled and nodded, agreeing with its trainer.

Continuing to use her stethoscopes on Snor's stomach, Rin asked. "I haven't examined a Snorlax for such a long time now though. Well, have you been training you Snorlax lately?"

Red nodded swiftly. "Yeah, I always train my Pokemon especially when I'm about to enter the Indigo Plateau, after all." The trainer said with a confident grin and his hands on his hips.

"I see." Figuring out the problem, Rin removed her stethoscopes from her ears. "A Snorlax's digestion gets quite faster as it grows stronger. So, meaning the stronger it is, the hungrier it gets." Rin explained to the young trainer, whose eyes widened at what he heard.

"So you mean, every time Snor gets stronger he needs more food to eat?" Rsd asked with his mouth twitching.

"Well unless you want your Snorlax to go on a fit, yes it does. It's price to pay for making a Pokemon of this caliber to get even stronger." Rin explained with a smile, while Red was quietly regretting why he picked his Snorlax to be in his team. They then heard the Snorlax yawn, as it woke uo from its slumber. "Looks like its awake. It must be hungry." At that statement, Red's eyes widened and was nervous of his remaining money. Noticing the trainer's expression Rin giggled. "Don't worry Red-san. Yellow-chan…" Rin then turned her attention to her god child.

"What is it, Rin-san?" Yellow asked.

"Could you get the berries inside the café area. Ask Nurse Joy to find where it is, will you?" The brown-haired nurse asked nicely. Yellow has always been her assistant. Whenever she was bored or not around her brother, she would come at the Pokemon Center to help her god parent.

Yellow nodded firmly with a 'mmhmph!' sound. "I will Rin-san! Come on Ratty!" Yellow notioned to her new Pokemon, who gladly ran alongside its new master. In a short amount of time, they already had a bond.

As the young blonde and her Pokemon was gone from the room, Rin giggled at the sight she saw. "The berries are ours Red-san. Consider it as thanks for rescuing Yellow-chan." Rin said to Red, making him sigh in relief, while she rubbed the Snorlax's belly. "It's okay we'll get you some food big guy." Snor, still lying on the ground happily smiled at the thought of free food.

Red smiled to see the head nurse all kind to his Pokemon. 'She's really nice. Beyond nice even. No wonder she's a head nurse.' It was another sight where people and Pokemon were bonding and nice to each other. "Thank you, Rin-san."

Rin, still with her warm smile on her face. "Actually, we should be the one thanking you, Red-san."

Red, a little taken back, wondered. "Huh? Why?"

"Well, not just saving Yellow-chan. You taught her how to catch a Pokemon, which me and my fiancé could never convince Naruto-kun on. As their god parents, it really took me on surprise to see Yellow with a Rattata." The head nurse said.

After hearing that, Red's thoughts began to come back. Even though it was private and the siblings' past, the trainer decided to ask. "Rin-san….Why does Naruto want Yellow to not get a Pokemon? And what happened to their parents?" Having so many questions to ask, Red calmed himself to not intrude much on other's past. But being the caring and thoughtful person he is, he couldn't help it.

Rin, a little surprised, then smiled, after seeing Red's face as not just because of curiousity, it was also about care and compassion to others. It was nice to see someone cares for her god children. "Well, to answer your first question, Naruto-kun doesn't want Yellow-chan to have a Pokemon because he doesn't want her to become a trainer, to follow on his footsteps. Even after, Yellow-chan has been convincing him to get a Pokemon." Rin said, remembering the day Naruto told them that Yellow should never get a Pokemon. He shouted at them, with tears in his eyes and it broke the god parent's heart.

"So I was right, Naruto was a trainer before. Explaining how good he was in battle." Red said, with his hand in his chin.

"Not to offend you Red-san, if Naruto-kun had gotten over his fears before then, he could've become the Indigo Plateau's Champion by now. As it was his dream before." Rin said, not trying to offend Red.

The trainer nodded, accepting that fact. 'Even after years of not being a trainer, he was still good. Heck, he could've become stronger than me actually.'

"And here we are now….After several years, he finally battled alongside Kurama, his Okaa-san's Pokemon. Thanks to you, Red-san." Rin, with a wider smile on her face, said as she was glad to see that flaming vortex that only Kurama can release.

Surprised, Red asked. "Why me? I didn't do anything at all."

Rin merely giggled and while continuing to rub the Snorlax's belly. "You might not think that you did, but for someone to convince my stubborn god child, and out of a sudden made him battle alongside you, you just might be the reason."

Red surprised at what he did, made him question himself if he really did it. A smile then crept up his face out of a sudden, to make him know that he helped someone, unknowingly. 'Did I?'

"Now about your second question…." The voice of the head nurse made Red look back again. "….Have you ever heard of the Viridian Incident?" Rin asked, with her smile now gone.

"Viridian Incident? I think I've heard of it, but I don't know where." Red responded with his hand on his chin.

"I can't blame you. It happened 7 years ago. Their parents: Kushina Uzumaki, was the Viridian City Gym Leader before, she was proclaimed the Red Hot Habanero." Rin resumed he story while a smile crept on her face at the thought of remembering her teacher's kind yet hot blooded wife.

Red's eyes widened. "You mean, the Red Hot Habanero! The one who uses both Fire and Ground Types to sweep out her opponents?!" Being a young man, Red researched many people back then and that woman was one of the few he noted.

Rin nodded, being happy someone remembers her. "Glad you know her, Red-san. Anyways, their father was Minato Namikaze, who was working for the Pokemon Association, as were me, Obito and a friend of ours. He was our teacher. Along with Kushina-san, we were tasked to uncover the secrets within Viridian Forest, about a man stirring trouble there. When we investigated there, we were lead back to the Viridian City's gym. Under it, there was a lab being built, without Kushina-san knowing. There we encountered four masked people who battled us inside the Viridian City Gym." Rin told Red, who was listening closely. "Having the advantage, we won. Though…" Her eyes looked down on the ground. She lamenting the thought of the horrid incident, making her bite her lip. "…..It was all a trap. More people came inside and ambushed us. That resulted in Obito and our friend, suffering injuries, mostly Obito."

Red nodded, knowing now where the scars of the mayor's left face came from. "Then what happened?" A little nervous in his voice.

"When Obito and our friend protected me while I was out cold. When I woke up, the underground lab was destroyed from the battle, and when I came back up…" Not even able to comprehend what she saw that night. That night of the incident. "…..I saw a boulder crushed Obito's left body, while our other friend was lying on the floor, his eye has been slashed up." Trying describe the feeling while remembering that moment, tears began to flow down her eyes. Her voice began to tremble.

Red, who in disbelief on the accident, wanted to stop the crying woman, but he didn't know how. He doesn't know if it is the right thing to do or not. She was in pain, because he asked her this. "Rin-san…"

"Worst of all…I saw Naruto. He was crying in front of his parent's bodies, hanging on death's door…." Rin hugged herself as she remembered seeing her gold child crying beside the bodies of his own parents.

* * *

 _Teen Rin rushed up to the bodies of the two and comforted the young Naruto. The bodies were lying on the ground together. They both were stabbed in the stomach area and has already lost too much blood. "Minato-sensei! Kushina-san! Hang on! I'll use Chansey to…"_

 _"No need Rin…" The voice of her teacher reached to her._

 _"What?!" Surprising the young brown haired woman._

 _"Rin-chan…. It's okay…." Kushina said, with a smile to show to her son._

 _"No, it is not okay! Naruto-kun needs you two! He needs both of his parents!" Rin yelled at the red-haired woman._

 _"Okaa-san! Please, you're gonna make it, right?!" The young Naruto, trying to escape the inevitable._

 _"Jiraiya-san already called for help. But I know, we're not gonna make it." Minato said._

 _Rin shocked at this. "No! I won't give up! I'll…." Minato's hand then grabbed her wrist, surprising her._

 _Minato then shook his head slowly, with a smile on his bloodied mouth. "Please, Rin…Take care of Naruto and Yellow for us."_

 _"We're counting on ya, Rin-chan-ttebane." Their voices were becoming weaker, as the pulses of their hearts began to stop beating. Rin's eyes began to tear up. She couldn't do anything._

 _"Alongside with Obito, Kakashi and…J-Jiraiya-sensei…." Minato muttered with voice getting weaker and weaker. The crying brown girl heard the very same noise she hears when a person's heart pulse drops. The screeching noise made her body tremble. They were gone. Smiles still intact on their faces._

 _"Okaa-san! Otou-san please wake up! Please! You promised we'll be together! You promised! OKAA-SAN! OTOU-SAN!"_

* * *

Those were the last words she heard from her god children's parents. While the wailing of her god child was echoing in her mind. "…I couldn't do anything to save them. Some doctor….am I." Rin began to sob while tears continued to fall.

Red, in disbelief, felt pity towards the head nurse. The pain of never even knowing what happened to her friends. 'Rin-san, all you could've done for them….' What made him more pitiful for someone, were the siblings. He remembered what Naruto's expression looked like. He was afraid, because of him seeing that in front of him. 'Naruto…..I didn't know.'

Snor, who sensed the nurse's sadness patted the human in the back trying comfort her. The nurse noticed this and smiled faintly. "Th-thank you, Snor." Rin thanked the Pokemom with a faint smile. The Pokemon yawned, as a 'you're welcome'.

Red walked up closer to Rin. "I'm sorry for asking that question. I see that it was too personal. I'm sorry." The black-haired trainer felt guilty about it, yet Rin smiled.

She laid a hand on the boy's cap, surprising him. "It's not your fault Red-san. It's okay." The warm smile was back on her face, yet tears were still falling. She wiped the tears and sobbed once more. "Besides, I was the one who told it."

"Yeah, but still sorry for bringing that up." Red said scratching the back of his head, and Rin nodded. A thought then passed unto his mind. "So after that, what happened? Good stuff happened, right?" Hoping that things gone better from that tragic moment.

"Well. After that incident, Naruto-kun decided to quit in becoming a trainer and stop her sister in becoming one as well. From that day, he never wanted Yellow to have a Pokemon. To Obito, he barely managed to survive, but was deemed to almost unable to walk properly. Because of that, it made him retire from becoming a trainer of the Pokemon Association. As for me, I was given a job as the head nurse of all the Pokemon Centers in the Kanto Region…But I declined the position."

"It was because of protecting them, right?" Red guessed, and guess correctly it was.

"Yes. I also felt at home here in Viridian City, so I can watch over my loved ones while enjoying my profession." Rin looked around his room, with that warm smile.

"What about the others? And did you find out who your target was?" Red, still curious even though he already invaded enough, asked. He was telling himself to stop, yet he continued.

"Well. Kakashi, continued to serve the association, while Obito became mayor of Viridian by working hard. And our target...Was never known. Obito couldn't remember a thing, as well as Kakashi." A little saddened, Red nodded thinking that their efforts were led to nothing. "After that, a man named Giovanni, our current Gym Leader took up the position. But seemingly disappeared after 2 years of being a Gym Leader." Rin said, with a serious tone.

Red nodded, recalling the man in a book about Gym Leaders. 'Giovanni of the Land, the mysterious Gym leader that disappeared years ago.' Red then noticed the door opened, snapping him out of his thoughts. The two looked and saw Yellow, carrying a basket of berries, alongside Nurse Joy and a Chansey, also holding baskets of berries. "We're here Rin-san!"

"Sorry for the long wait, the line was long so I had to finish that up before helping Yellow-chan pick berries." Nurse Joy said, holding the basket full of colorful berries.

The young Uzumaki then noticed something. "Is something wrong, Rin-san?" Yellow asked with a worried expression.

Rin smiled and walked closer to Yellow. "I'm fine, Yellow-chan." She took the basket off her god child's hands, then quickly hugged her.

The young blonde was surprised at this. "Ri-Rin-san? What's wrong?" Yellow being taken back by surprise, was a little embarrassed as it was happening in front of Red. 'Rin-san, please not in front of Red-san!'

For Red though, he smiled. After seeing the brown-haired nurse cry from her story, she really needed it. Some comfort that he knows he couldn't bring, but from someone she loves.

After a few quick seconds, Rin let go of her god child from her embrace. "I'm sorry Yellow-chan, it's just that….A thought about you being gone from us, just made me miss you."

Yellow, a little taken back, shook her head lightly. "Rin-san, that will never happen. Because I have you, nii-san, Obito-san, Kakashi-san and uncle to protect me!" Yellow cheered her god parent, with a wide smile.

Rin was surprised at this, and quickly made her emotional again. Tears began to form once again. "Yellow-chaaaaan!" Rin squealed as she hugged her god child, that comforted her, while her anime tears burst out like waterfalls.

Yellow was surprised again, yet decided to hug her god parent back. Her eyes then looked at the trainer, who was a little surprised when their eyes met. 'I know, you'll protect me too, right Red-san?' A blush formed from her cheeks.

Red then noticed this, and quickly looked away, a tint of red formed in his cheeks. 'Sure, Yellow.' Their two hearts were somewhat connected by this. Red knew what pain they have gone through, and he somewhat felt closer to them because of that.

* * *

After an hour of feeding Red's Snor and helping Rin check on the Pokemons on the Pokemon Center, the two went out of the building from the automatic glass door. "Thank you Rin-san!" The two thanked the head nurse.

"Be careful you two!" Rin yelled to reach their ears.

Red enjoyed checking on the Pokemons, some of which that can help him in battle against those opponents. "That was fun! I never knew a Fearow can't see the space between its eyes." The trainer said, having gathered data for battle that are yet to come in his way.

Yellow giggled, holding Ratty in her arms. "Red-san, I never thought that you would've enjoyed stuff like that."

Red chuckled. "Anything to know about Pokemon, especially if it can help me in battling!" The trainer stated to the young Uzumaki.

Yellow then frowned, hearing this. Even though she understands about Pokemon battling, she couldn't handle the thought of the Pokemons getting hurt. "Red-san…"

Red, who was in his thoughts about making new strategies, was snapped from his battling reality. He looked at Yellow. "Yeah Yellow?"

"Why do you like Pokemon battles so much?" Yellow asked with a frown.

Red wondered a little why Yellow would ask that. "Well, because it gives that feeling of excitement! And a chance to prove myself to others!" The red eyed trainer stated.

"But, doesn't it hurt your Pokemon?" Yellow asked, making Red surprise. The young blonde realized what her words meant to the the trainer. "I-I m-mean, not that you're a bad trainer, Red-san!" Yellow stammered at her words, feeling like she offended her 'hero'.

Red merely chuckled. "Nah. It's alright. I can see why people would think of battling as a bad thing." The red themed trainer said, remembering some men wearing black uniforms with a big red 'R' logo. The organizations, he and his friends managed to stop at Saffron City. "Instead of us getting hurt, the Pokemons are getting hurt for us."

"Exactly, doesn't that make you guilty somehow?" Yellow said with a frown, remembering how she caught Ratty. The Rat Pokemon, knowing what its trainer was talking about, had a worried look for its trainer.

Red then recalled the face Yellow made earlier. 'She was afraid earlier, because she cared for the Rattata's feelings as well.' It made him a smile, to see a person have so much compassion over a Pokemon. "Not unless you hurt them and gain their trust. Just like what you did to befriend Ratty, remember?" With the usual smile on his face, Red said looking at the Rat Pokemon.

Yellow then smiled, somewhat feeling a little relief from her curiousity. "Yeah, but…"

"Besides, there are even people that would use their Pokemon for bad things."

In disbelief, Yellow exclaimed. "Really?!" Being the innocent child she is, she was shocked at this news.

Red nodded. "But, there are still some people out there that cares for their Pokemons, and treats them like friends, not tools for battling." As more memories began to flood in Red's mind in his journey around Kanto. His rival, the Professor, the Gym Leaders and many more were just one of the figures he encountered to prove his point. He learned from them.

Yellow listened to the experienced trainer. "Just like, nii-san, right?"

Red nodded. "Yeah. Just like Naruto with Kurama." Remembering what Rin said earlier, he looked at the young blonde and the Pokemon she was holding.

 _Ever since that day, Naruto never wanted to let Yellow have her own Pokemon._

Red then kneeled to match the height of the young blonde. "Yellow listen, even though that we hurt Pokemon. There's still a reason why we do it. If the reason is bad, then the Pokemon will be too. But…" Red then laid a hand on Yellow's head, surprising her. "…When your reason is good, then the Pokemon will be good to. It's all up to the trainer on how they will take care of the Pokemon. Just like how you managed to bond with Ratty from the start, just by meeting him."

The "cool" yet warm smile Red has, made Yellow's heart to beat fast again. It didn't just inspire her, but it made her realize what she was thinking wrong. 'Just like how I met Ratty huh?' Her eyes looked down at Ratty. It was smiling at her, and rubbing its face on her shoulder.

"Besides Yellow…" Making the long-haired blonde move her head back up to look at the trainer's face. "…. You're a kind, compassionate and cute person."

The last word made Yellow's eyes widen in shock. 'C-c-cute?!' Her heart began to beat faster and louder with a 'badump' sound. Those words rang in her head again and again, while replaying how Red's mouth said that word. Her whole face began to heat up and turn into crimson red.

"Yellow?" Red noticed the blonde's face, wanting to check her up. But he then realized what his mouth slipped out. Unlike before, the blush was more obvious. 'Why the heck did I say that?!' The oblivious boy quickly removed his hand from the still shocked blonde's head. "I-I-I m-m-mean th-that, how you talk with a Pokemon is cute! Not that you're cute, but….."

"Thank you…."

Red's eyes widened at what he heard and shifted his head towards the young girl. "Wha?"

Yellow breathed in a large supply of air, then released it to calm her heart and thoughts. "Th-thank you, about what you said, Red-san." Yellow's face was still blushing in the mix of red and pink, slightly able to control her shock much easier. Ratty snickered at its trainer's embarassment.

A little shocked at her response, Red was dumbfounded for a few moments. "N-n-no problem, Yellow!" He made a nervous smile, still not sure about what he said earlier, nor about what he did earlier. In other words, he was having a weird day.

The two smiled and looked at each other, still embarrassed and flustered because of what happened a seconds ago. Awkwardness reigned in the atmosphere. Red was about to speak, until a loud voice was heard from the distance.

"Yellow! Red! I've been looking for you guys!" The two looked towards the direction of the voice, and expected who they thought it would be. It was Naruto Uzumaki, running towards them while waving his hand in the air. When the older blonde got closer, he had wide smile on his face. "I forgot that Obito-san said that you two in the Pokemon center. It took me a while to remember that." He then saw the two were yet again blushing and were a distance from each other. "Did I…. Miss something?"

The two reacted rather quick. "No! Nothing happened!" The two simultaneously exclaimed, making the blue eyed Uzumaki more suspicious.

"Okay…." 'I'll know about this soon. For now,…' Naruto looked at Red. "Red, you said that you wanted to see if the Gym Leader's here right?" Snapoing him from his blushing form, the trainer nodded. "Well…" The older Uzumaki then looked towards the lake in front of the Pokemon center. "….the Gym's just across this river."

Red then came back to his usual determined face. "Just across huh?" He picked a Pokeball from his belt. 'Got the right one.'

"Red, good luck. If you ever find him there." Naruto said to the trainer.

"Good luck Red-san, please be careful." Yellow cautioned the boy who rescued her.

Red nodded. "I will, thanks!" Reassuring the two, he smiled. Red then walked closer to the lake, with the Pokeball in his hand. "Well, see ya later! Gyara!" He then jumped towards the lake, and released the Pokemon in his hands. In a flash of light, it revealed a long dragon-like Pokemon it was mostly blue, with a yellow underbelly and yellow spots along its body. It has a three-pointed, dark blue crest on its head and four white, dorsal fins. Its mouth is very large and gaping, bearing four canine teeth. It has one barbel on each side of its face. It was the Atrocious Pokemon: Gyarados. It landed on water with a giant splash. Red landed on top of its body.

The siblings were at awe to see another unusual Pokemon, which is also huge and powerful. 'Gyarados huh?' Recalling thr Pokemom from one of the books he read about Water Types.

After crossing the river, Red hopped on the land and returned Gyara to its Pokeball in a flash of red light. Looking back at the two siblings. "See ya guys!" He shouted while waving his hands in the air for the siblings to see.

"Good luck!" The two siblings shouted back to the trainer, as he disappeared from sight.

Red ran towards the Gym, hoping to not just see if the Gym leader is there, but to also see the Gym which the incident happened. The incident that caused his new friends tremendous amounts of pain. 'I have to see it!'

Back at the two siblings, they looked on the sight across the lake. For Yellow, she was worried about Red, while Naruto looked at that sight. It was where it happened. The death of his dear parents. He saw his many people at the edge of the lake, including his younger self, shouting for his parents.

 _Okaa-san! Otou-san!_

Naruto then shook off that memory. He has conquered his fear. Yes. But not his past. It still haunts him, yet he wants to get over it. 'Clinging to the past, isn't gonna change a thing!' He looked at his hand and clenched it. 'I'll become strong to protect the ones I love.' Looking back at Yellow, he smiled. 'Yeah, just like what I promised Otou-san and Okaa-san.' "Soooo….About what happened earlier."

His voice made his younger sister flinch. Her face was all flustered up again, remembering the 'cute' compliment from her 'hero'. "I-I-It wasn't anything, n-n-nii-san!" Holding her Ratty to tight, making struggle in pain.

"Oh?" With a devilish smirk, he looked at her imouto. "Then you wouldn't mind if I ask you a certain question, right?"

Yellow then noticed her embrace on the Rat Pokemon, and quickly said sorry to it. "Wh-what is it?" Knowing her brother with a smirk like that, she was nervous.

"Do you perhaps, have feelings for Red?" Naruto with a devilish smirk, asked the flustered long haired blonde.

"F-f-feelings?!" Yellow panicked as her began to beat fast. She doesn't exactly know what she was feeling at all. 'For Red-san?' She never had feelings for someone, until now. 'Wait! Do I really have feelings for Red-san. I mean his smile is so warm and comforting, and he's just handsome and cool and…..Wait what am I saying?!' Going back to her brother. "Wh-wh-what is feelings? After all, it might be something else nii-san. Just like how you feel towards Ayame-san." Trying to change the subject, hoping to get away with sweat beads on her head.

Naruto's eyebrow raised. "What?! I only had a crush on Ayame-san for like two months! And why did it come to Ayame-san, I'm asking about you, Yellow!" Naruto, a little infuriated, said to her sister, putting the subject back on.

"We-well…." Trying to think of a way to get out once more, made her look at everywhere. "Uhmmmm….I think I hear Rin-san calling me! Better go nii-san!" Yellow, with a nervous smile, said and began to walk. It was all she has left for an excuse, but her forearm was grabbed by her brother.

Not looking at his sister, Naruto spoke with a slightly much serious tone. "Yellow, do you like Red?"

Yellow looked at the ground, while Ratty looked at its trainer. "I don't know nii-san. But I think I do." Saying this, she was embarrassed to say this to her brother. The man that chases boy away, who tried to give her any gifts. Not minding those things, but he was concerned for Red's safety when admitting it to her own brother.

Naruto let go of Yellow's arm, all silent. "You think you do huh?" Naruto repeated the words of her sister, who nodded. "Well then, I'll just have to take care of things, after he gets back then!" A sly smile, with a dark aura was surroudning the older Uzumaki, plotting to _take care_ of things. "Maybe, a bbq stake Red, perhaps?" His evil voice said, with shark like teeth for a smile, while holding Kurama's Pokeball.

"Nii-san, you better not!" Yellow said, with all concerns for her hero.

Naruto merely chuckled, back to his usual self. "So you do like him! You never showed this kind of concern to the boys I've chased in the past. Especially that Joey kid."

Remembering all the boy her brother has chased away, or nearly burned them, Joey was the worse. Shaking off her thoughts, Yellow's eyes were still downcast. "I like Red, nii-san. And I don't know why. Just please don't do anything to him. Please?" The flustered blonde said, with concern for Red, to plead to her brother.

Seeing this, it confirmed his thoughts. Yellow likes Red, and something was telling him, the trainer did too. "Okay. Though I can't promise that I'm gonna burn him alive though." Naruto chuckled evilly, teasing his imouto more, while walking away.

"Nii-san!" Yellow followed her brother with puffed cheeks. Ratty snickered at this sibling moment. "Not you too Ratty." Feeling a little betrayed, Yellow frowned as she followed her brother.

As the siblings walked away, they acted like normal siblings, the little siblings being teased by the older one.

* * *

In the Viridian City Gym, the walls were full of moss. The tiles interior of the gym were all cracked up from the ceiling to the floor, after not being used for years. Yet inside the gym, Red stood in a battle stance. He was facing someone. A man with his face shadowed by the darkness. He wore a grey turtle neck underneath his dark formal suit and with a 'R' logo in the shirt pocket. The most noticing this on the ground, were several Pokeballs with Pokemons inside. Red, all readied up, focused on the situation in front of him. The man smirked, looking at the trainer. "Well? Shall we begin Red Satoshi?"

"I will stop you, Giovanni of the Land!"

In that final declaration, the battle commenced.

* * *

 **A/N: Done. As you noticed, I finally dropped some names here, yet Kakashi's appearance is still ain't planned. Jiraiya though is planned to appear either in this arc or Johto arc.**

 **And yes, the Pokemon Association will play a more active role in the series. Rather than, leaving it all to the Gym Leaders and trainer, yet they only act when the world is in crisis, rather than acting to prevent it. Though some agents of the Pokemon Association will be joining to prevent it as well.**

 **Next chapter will feature a battle between Red and Giovanni, yet the starting scene of the battle will be cut. Which is why you will be needing to read the manga to see the starting battle only up to Aero's appearance. I'll be doing a much more logical ending of the battle, where peieces will be connected in the story.**

 **Anyways, school is about to start in my country, expect a weekly publish after Chapter 5.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone and yeah, I know, it took this long to get this chapter up. School started like hell for me in an instant, and had to edit some parts of the story. It's even rushed in my opinion, because I was supposed to get the chapter longer, yet didn't because I need to post this up quickly. So, the plans I have with this chapter, are put in Chapter 6 rather here.**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon Adventures/Special Manga, they are owned by their respective creators/authors._**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: A BATTLE FOR ALL**

 **VIRIDIAN CITY, VIRIDIAN GYM**

Inside the old and ready to break Gym, Red was cornered by a sharp lance-like limb which an inch close on his throat. He has his hand raised in the air, while a bead of sweat was falling from his forehead. Revealing the owner of the lance-like limb was a bipedal, yellow wasp with four legs. The Pokemon's head is round with a slightly pointed mouth, large, red eyes, and black antennae with a sharp bend in the middle. Its forelegs are tipped with long, conical stingers. It has two pairs of rounded, veined wings, and another stinger on its yellow-and-black striped abdomen. It stands on its other two legs, which are long, segmented, and insectoid in shape. It was the Poison Bee Pokemon, Beedrill. Behind it, was the man Red was battling against.

The man smirked, as he saw his opponent all backed up against the wall. "Well Red? Isn't it your time to give up? After all, your life is on the line in this situation." With his calm yet terrifying demeanor, he merely looked at his opponent with his hands on his pocket.

Moving his red orbs on the ground, he shifted his pupils towards his foot, which was hiding something underneath. 'Right now, this is my only way to escape.' The cap wearing trainer grinned, making his opponent look in amusement. "Heh, you really are strong Giovanni of the Land…..Or should I say, Leader of Team Rocket."

The man, Giovanni, the one who is leading the organization that terrorizes Kanto. The organization that has done inhumane and unfair treatment to both humans and Pokemon. Also, the organization that Red, with his friends, managed to stop just a week ago. Team Rocket. Giovanni chuckled. "Oh? Giving compliments in this situation? Give up Red! Become my lieutenant!"

While the leader of Team Rocket was distracted, Red rolled a Pokeball upwards using his foot and the wall behind him. With the ball in a suitable position, Red scowled at his opponent. By any means, surrender is not in the boy's vocabulary. "You're right! Give UP!" Emphasizing his final word, a flash of light emitted behind him, causing Giovanni to be caught by surprise. Wings sprouted at the trainer's back and was quickly pulled up into the air.

"He had a Pokeball under his foot?" Giovanni shifted his eyes into the air to see that his opponent was being lifted by his Aerodactyl. 'Quite surprising…' Returning to his devilish smirk as he thought in his head. Truly a perfect candidate to become his right-hand man.

"Nothing's over until I'm out cold! Aero…." Red shouted at his opponent. He then shot his left hand forward. "… **Stone Edge**!" Aero roared. The Fossil Pokemon extended its limbs and glowing white ovals began to surround its body and spin in a fast-moving orbit, looking like an 'X'. With a motion of its wing limbs, the white ovals were shot towards the ground. Being caught by surprise, the Beedrill was directly rained upon by the **Stone Edge**.

'Well played, Red but…' Giovanni took cover, yet some of the attack managed to scratch his suit. The super effective move made the Pokemon cry in pain, while also creating a smoke cloud. In was knocked out cold, getting directly hit by an effective type.

Red narrowed his eyes to look at the ground, which was covered by the cloud of smoke caused by the **Stone Edge**. 'Did we do it?' Aero then landed its trainer on the ground, letting him investigate. Red was shocked as he saw his opponent, not anywhere to be seen. The black-haired trainer then noticed the hole on the ground making him conclude. 'He used the hole as an escape! Then where-" His thoughts were interrupted as he began to feel the strong vibrations of the ground. The building began to shake dangerously; the structure was too old to handle the quakes. The trainer's Fossil Pokemon began to fly near towards its trainer, hoping to protect it while the structure was crumbling apart. " **Earthquake**! We have to…." Seemingly to have forgotten his other Pokemon, made him widen his eyes. "Poli!" The knocked out Pokemon was a blue, bipedal Pokémon with muscular arms. It has bulbous eyes that protrude from the top of its head. Its belly is covered by a white and black swirl. There appear to be white gloves on its hands, and it has rounded, digit-less feet. It was Red's Tadpole Pokemon, a Poliwrath named Poli. Debris began to fall on the ground. Knowing that Poli's Pokeball is not in his hands, he ran towards the unconscious Pokemon. When a medium sized debris was directly falling towards the muscular Pokemon, Red jumped and shielded his Pokemon. Doing that, the rock fell on his back and a world of pain followed. Air escaped from his lungs, as it rendered him unable to scream in pain. The worse part that he heard a cracking noise from his back.

Seeing its trainer in pain, and the building was close to collapse on them, Aero grabbed its trainer and his teammate. With a loud roar, it threw the two with all its strength, saving them. The structure then crumbled apart, the Pokemon getting buried by the debris. Seeing this, Red's eyes widened in horror. Aero!"

* * *

 **AT VIRIDIAN CITY THE UZUMAKI HOUSE**

After the eventful morning that transpired in the forest, Naruto and Yellow Uzumaki returned to their household. It wasn't far away from the Pokemon Center, so it took them merely minutes to get back. When they got back, the siblings ate a quick lunch from leftovers from their breakfast. Yellow was in the kitchen, washing dishes.

After finishing the last plate, she put the dish in its proper place. The young blonde then sat at the closest chair she can find. Her head then turned at the window. At the horizon, was the lake leading towards the Viridian City Gym. 'Red-san is taking quite a long time there. Did he find something there?' She knew the Viridian City Gym was abandoned by the current or once Gym Leader. The only one who ever upheld the title pridefully was their mother, atleast from what her brother, uncle and godparents have said. Under her worry, she was feeling something amidst the abandoned structure. Her head then turned to the ground when something touched her pants. She saw her Ratty, looking at her with a tilted head. She giggled. "Have you seen the whole house, Ratty?" The young Uzumaki asked, which the Pokemon responded with a nodded. She picked up the Pokemon and held it in her hands once more. The Rat Pokemon was rather accustomed to its trainer's arms, than the house they were in.

At the living room, Naruto was lying on the couch, twirling the Senball, the device their parents made. The older Uzumaki was thinking about the time he and his uncle crossed the lake to see that horrible scene. Before seeing his parents, he saw five figures disappearing under the darkness of the forest. For all of his life, Naruto never knew who they were nor did he wanted to find out. He didn't want to endanger his remaining family. 'Those were the guys, Rin-san said they were trying to capture.' The whiskered blonde then gripped the Senball tightly, and gritted his teeth. 'I have to get stronger. No more running away. I have to find them!' Thinking about the consequences of this action, he thought about Yellow, his imouto. Second thoughts began to make him think rationally. His tightness on both his hand and teeth, slowly grew weaker. 'But I can't. Not with Yellow.' The thinking older brother sighed. "What to do?"

He then felt his belt shaking once more, knowing it was his partner. " **Something's up**!" The voice of Kurama rang in his head.

"What do you-" The blonde's words were then cut off as they felt a strong vibration on the ground, shaking their wooden house in the process. Naruto quickly got off the couch and looked at her sister, who got out of the kitchen while holding her Pokemon. The two siblings then went out pf the house to see what was going on.

Outside, the panicking citizens of Viridian City were either ducking while covering their heads, or running to safety. Obito, who was talking to one of his council men outside their city hall, felt the strong vibration. "An earthquake?" Analyzing the surroundings, he felt that it was no earrhquake cause by nature, but by a Pokemon. He sensed that the vibrations were stronger towards the north, where the location of the… 'Viridian City's gym! But who would….' Quickly recalling a thought, the image of the red themed trainer came up to his head. 'Red-san! But that's impossible, the gym has never been inhabited since then. Unless…' Hoping that what he was thinking wasn't true. "Council man, alert the people to stay calm." Acting as a mayor, ordered the man he was talking to.

"What about you, Obito-san?"

As a response, Obito picked up a Pokeball from his pocket. He clicked the button on the middle and grew to the normal size. The scarred man threw the Pokeball up in the air and in a flash of red light, the Pokemon landed on the grounded. It was a quadruped, canine Pokémon with an orange pelt marked by jagged black stripes. It has diamond-shaped ears with beige insides, black eyes, a round black nose, and two pointed teeth protruding from its upper jaw. Its head, muzzle, and chest are covered in shaggy, beige fur, except for two oval sections around each eye and ear. Long tufts of fur grow behind its knees and around its ankles. Its underside is black, and it has a billowing, beige tail that is bent in the middle. It was the Legendary Pokemon; Arcanine. It roared loudly, being out of this Pokeball for a long time. The large canine Pokemon looked at its trainer with a grin. "Good to see you too buddy." The mayor got on the large Pokemon, wincing at the slight pain from his broken limbs. "I'll be going to investigate the cause of this earthquake. Now go!" The man nodded and proceeded to run while shouting at his fellow citizen to stay calm. Obito then patted his Pokemon in the head. "Let's go Arcanine. Towards the Viridian City Gym." Having a bad memory there, Arcanine narrowed its eyes at hearing this from its trainer. It then took off at great speeds towards their destination.

* * *

 **VIRIDIAN CITY GYM, VIRIDIAN CITY**

Red was having trouble in getting up. His knees and hands, kneeling on the ground. The pain of that debris striking his back was too much. He tried to move his upper body, but a sharp pain made him tremble in pain, making him grind his teeth from the pain. Giving up from the pain, his hands and knees gave up and lost balance. He fell on the ground, facing the ground. "Can't…. get up…" Red said while panting. The panting trainer then heard a footstep in front of him.

Red slowly moved his head up and saw Giovanni. "Well, aren't you in a messed-up shape Red." Giovanni said, his suit all grazed and torn up from the earlier **Stone Edge**.

Red chuckled lightly. "I can say the same to your suit too." The trainer said, while his blood was coloring his white shirt.

Giovanni, noticing his damaged suit, laughed. "You really are something Red. Now you forced me in bringing up my most powerful fighters." The shadows behind the leader of Team Rocket revealed three large Pokemons. A rhinoceros-like creature with a body covered in gray, rocky plates. Its underside and rear are smooth, and it has four short legs with two claws on each foot. It has a triangular head with narrow, red eyes, two fangs protruding from its upper jaw, and small, triangular openings on the upper sides. A spiked ridge runs along its back, and it has a single short horn on the tip of its snout. Another one was like the first, it was a large, gray, bipedal Pokémon with features of both dinosaurs and rhinoceroses. It has a cream-colored, drill-like horn on its snout, the female having a smaller horn than the male. There are other protrusions on the head as well, including a spike curving forward from the middle of its head, two triangular, points resembling ears to the sides, a wide, wavy crest under the ears, and spiky ridges on its cheeks. It has red eyes and two fangs protruding from its upper jaw. It has a cream-colored stomach and a row of spikes down its back. It has a long tail with skinny, black stripes. It was the Spikes and Drill Pokemon, Rhyhorn and Rhydon.

The other two were the same but had different features. The first one was a large, bipedal, purple Pokémon with distinct reptilian features. It has narrow eyes, large, spiny ears, fur-like tufts on its cheeks, and a short snout filled with pointed teeth. There is a long, venomous horn on its forehead and a ridge of spines down its back. Gray plates cover its chest and belly, and there is a gray rounded spine on each elbow. Each hand was three claws, while foot has only a single hoof-like nail. It has a long, powerful tail. The other one was a large, bipedal blue Pokémon with distinct reptilian features. Its body is encased with extremely hard scales. It has a blunt snout, narrow brown eyes, and large ears with brown insides. There is a small horn on its forehead, and single spine on each ear, and there is a line of toxic spikes running down the length of its back. Each hand has three short claws and each foot was two claws. Its lower jaw, the front of its abdomen, and two plates on its chest are cream-colored. It has a thick, powerful tail. It was Nidoqueen and Nidoking.

Res gritted his teeth, looking at the four Ground Type Pokemons. 'A Rhydon, Rhyhorn, Nidoking and Nidoqueen…..All ground types! Giovanni's specialty!' It was the Viridian Gym Leader's aces.

"How about we end this, in burying you Red. Rhydon, **Fissure**!" The rhino-like Ground Type Pokemon lifted its foot. The Pokemon harshly slammed its foot on the ground below, cracking up the ground in spider web-like formation. The crack then began to travel, getting longer towards its trainer's opponent.

The crack traveled rightly in the middle of Red. The very ground then split apart, opening a small canyon. "Shit!" Moving his arm, he grabbed the crust of the Earth, hanging with one hand. He then felt the tug of his heavy body from his shoulder.

"I've been using my other specialties, such as Cloyster and Beedrill. But you really did push me to the limit." Giovanni said, while walking towards the hanging trainer. "This is also a good lesson to learn, Red. Always make a trainer lose focus to grab that chance of victory in a moment." The Gym Leader smirked, looking down on its opponent, who's hanging for dear life.

'I can't give up, not now!' Thinking it in his head, Red held on the cracked ground. Out of nowhere, a loud roar was then heard, making the two trainer's surprised. From the destroyed Gym of Viridian City, a Pokemon popped out and flew towards Red. In a blur, the injured trainer was swept from its hanging position, and was laid to the ground. Red looked, and saw his Pokemon, Aero. The Fossil Pokemon was all damaged, he was limping, even his limb on the right wing was broken, barely managed to balance its flight. "Aero! You're okay…..But barely." He then noticed what it was holding in its mouth and saw were his Pokeballs.

Noticing this, Giovanni quickly acted. "A surprise to even be alive. Rhyhorn, **Drill Horn**!" In an instant, the quadruple legged Spikes Pokemon charged towards the Fossil Pokemon, with its horn glowing in white, and was covered with spinning high speed velocity. It rammed its horn, in its opponent's body, knocking the air out of its lungs, and letting go of the Pokeballs it was holding.

"No!" Red exclaimed, not even getting a hold of the Pokeballs, as he saw Aero get blown towards the trees. The Pokeballs of his Pokemons flew in the air, following them with his crimson orbs. When it landed, it was then shot out of the ground, making the young trainer shocked.

A Pokemon consisted of triplets sharing a single body. Each head has brown skin, black eyes, and a large, round, pink nose. It was the Mole Pokemon; Dugtrio. The Pokeballs dropped and rolled slowly towards its owner, revealing that it was cracked and destroyed. "Dugtrio has destroyed its opening mechanism. You have no hope left, Red." Giovanni said, enjoying the inevitable for his opponent.

Red lifted his upper body up slowly. He managed to lift his body up, and switched into a sitting position. He panted, from the pain just from moving his whole body. After looking at the Gym Leader once more, the young trainer chuckled. "You sure about that?" A massive shadow figure then lifted its body up, from behind the trainer. Giovanni was shocked at this figure, which was the Atrocious Pokemon; Gyarados. "Gyara, **Hydro Pump**!"

Gyara's mouth then began to light in cerulean blue, as it inhaled air. "How?!" With no time to think of a counter, he looked at his Pokemons. "Shield me!" A strong jet stream of water was then released from the large gaping mouth of Gyara. Shielding its trainer, the Ground Type Pokemons were met with strong super effective move at their faces, critically damaging them. Giovanni shielded his face, as the water splashed his body. He gritted his teeth. 'How did he got his Gyarados, I swore Dugtrio already destroyed his Pokeballs, unless….' In a thought of realization, he remembered the Aerodactyl on held two Poleballs in its mouth, and the only limb available was….'It's tail!' "Nidoking, Nidoqueen, use **Thunderpunch**!" The two gargantuan Poison Types then began to charge towards their opponent, with their fists sparking in a yellow glowing jolt.

"Gyara, use **Hurricane**!" Red commanded, still lying on the ground. The Atrocious Pokemon stopped its **Hydro Pump**. It then roared as it reared its long tail, glowing in a silvery blue hue. With a loud roar, it swung its mighty tail, releasing a spiraling hurricane towards the two Nidos. The Hurricane was filled with sharp gales, damaging the bodies of the two Nido royalties. Bit by bit, they stood their ground while slowly fighting the strong winds of their opponent.

After a few seconds of hardship, the two Nidos overcame the **Hurricane** and slammed their fists on Gyara, resulting in a loud roar in pain. Red gritted his teeth, his position is getting harder and harder. "Gyara, **Hydro Pump**!"

"Nidoking, Nidoqueen **Poison Sting**!"

Inhaling large amount of air, Gyara exhaled another burst of water towards its opponents. Being prepared for this, they blocked it with their hands and quickly jumped towards their opponent, their horns glowing in dark violet, to slam their horns into the serpentine Pokemon's gut. Gyara roared in pain, as its eyes lost its pupils and knocking it out cold. "Gyara!" Red shouted, seeing its only Pokemon get knocked out. Its large body fell on the ground with a loud thud, creating a little smoke cloud.

The Nidos then fell to the ground, trying to hold their own weight, taking two **Hydro Pumps** took a toll at them. Giovanni chuckled, seeing the trainer crawl and squirm towards a nearby tree. "All this time Red, you thought that all of your encounter in your journey was mere incidents. Every battles you faced from my executives to mere grunts. Surge, Koga, Sabrina and all the other lots. You never realized that all those cities that you visited, were also under _my_ control. You never realized that it is was part of a giant scheme all along. All Pokemons we used for experiments, were brought to Celadon City's laboratories for biosurgery. They were then put through intense training in Saffron City. After that, they were taken to Vermillion City where they will be sent to Cinnabar Island, without the 'Good Gym Leaders' knowing. Next they are then transported to Viridian City via Cinnabar Island's boats." Giovanni then spread his right arm, indicating the forest behind him. "And finally their breeding ground; to create powerful offsprings and remain their savage states, the Viridian Forest."

Red laid his back on the tree he crawled to, wincing at the pain from laying on it. "Then let me ask you a question then." Red looked dead eyes at man responsible of unspeakable crimes. "What did you have to do with the Viridian Incident that happened years ago? Right here in this place."

Giovanni, with a 'oh?', was intrigued. "I'm surprised that you even know about that event, Red."

"You _do_ know! Answer me!" Red shouted at the man, who merely chuckled with closed eyes.

"To put it simply, that was the formation of Team Rocket. The foundation of all my work, so..." With an amused face, the Viridian Gym Leader looked coldly at the young trainer. "Everything!" Giovanni , with a devilish smirk and cold eyes, stated to the young trainer. Red gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, hiding his eyes by bowing his head. "Seems you've ran out options, Red. Join me now, or be buried in the earth!" The leader of Team Rocket said, his devilish smirk all written on his face.

The young trainer panted, his back was still dripping of blood. Red chuckled, surprising Giovanni a little. He then raised his hand, revealing a Pokeball. "Will you stop making me, give up will ya?!" Red said while panting, yet grinned even at a grim situation.

After getting surprised, Giovanni chuckled then slowly turned into a burst of laughter. "You truly do keep surprising me Red. If I could guess, that is your Pikachu, correct?"

"This battle isn't just to stop you or to win. This is about bringing you to justice, for the tremendous amounts of pain to several people and Pokemons in all the years as the leader of Team Rocket!" Red shouted. "Their pain. Their sadness. Their sorrow." Remembering the faces of his new friends. Rin's tears, Naruto fears, Obito's scars and Yellow's pain. All those things he remembered, along with the people that he has met in his journey, that were affected by Team Rocket. Everyone of the sorrow he has witnessed. "I'LL SHOW THEIR PAIN TO YOU AND STOP YOU RIGHT HERE, GIOVANNI!" Red shouted out to his opponent, with his arm reared.

Much to his amusement, Giovanni continued to look down upon his injured opponent. "Then let me inform you about how the next moments will go down. Your Pikachu, with no other moves to use other than **Iron Tail** , will have to be thrown in its Pokeball for one second. Your Pikachu will have to take one second to get out of its Pokeball and two seconds to use a Iron Tail to strike or distract any of my Pokemon. And by the time that has been done…." Giovanni directed his hand towards his opponent. "….Pokemons will have impaled you and bury you to the ground. End it, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Rhyhorn, Rhydon!" Signaling all his worn out Pokemons, they began to charge at the injured trainer.

Red, with all his remaining strength, tossed his Pokeball up in the air. " **Thunderbolt** Pika!"

Hearing this, Giovanni was shocked. "What?!" The Pokeball was different and was glowing in yellow while vibrating. The glowing device in the air opened, sparking in yellow light. Pika got out of its Pokeball, sparking in electricity. The leader of Team Rocket's eyes widened, reflecting the yellow spark of jolt in his eyes. "How did you?!..." He was caught off as Pika released a loud cry, meeting thunder and lightning.

'Ground Types resist Electric Types, but there's one way to overcome that weakness!'

 _Back in the Pokemon Center an hour ago, Red, Rin and Yellow were checking up on a Rhydon. While checking on the Horn Pokemon, the nurse was telling the trainer about some secrets she's gained in the years. "Wow really?"_

 _Rin nodded. "Yup, Electric Types can affect Ground Type Pokemons when they're soaked up by water."_

 _"But how does that work, Rin-san?"_

 _Rin giggled. "Well, Ground Types are weak against Water Types, because of a certain reaction their skins make to the water. They absorb the water just like soil. Yet unlike soil, the water just makes their body heavy rather than making their bodies stronger. Now this is where Electric Types come to play, when you electrocute the water at their bodies when their skins are absorbing it, the electricity will travel in the water, thus shocking their interior bodies." As she finished explaining, she saw the trainer was looking at her with a dumbfounded face._

 _"Uhmmmm..."_

 _This made Rin giggle. "In other words, use an Electric Type when a Ground Type Pokemon is in the moment of absorbing the water."_

 _Red made an 'ohhhh' face. "How long do they absorb the water?" Red put his hand on his chin, while asking._

 _"They take about 30 seconds in absorbing the water in their skin."_

 _Red then remembered a moment. He then snapped his fingers. "Oh so that's why Pika managed to beat Brock's Onix. It was soaked up by water, when Pika just blasted it with a Thundershock."_

 _Rin nodded. "The wetter it is, the stronger it gets affected by the Electric Type moves. Not many people know about this, because they all know that Ground Types resist Electric Types, so they won't bother trying to match those types together." The brown-haired nurse informed the trainer, who was all ears in listening._

 _"Wow. That actually makes sense. I mean if I ever battled a Ground Type using an Electric Type, I'll quickly switch my Pokemon to another type to lessen the advantage." Red said, thinking how logical that secret was._

 _"See? It's makes the trainer think that they're at a disadvantage, so they won't bother testing it out."_

Recalling that information from Rin, Red managed to come up with this plan, and the confidence to back it up. "GO!/Pikaaachuuuuuuuu!" Trainer and Pokemon released their cry and the large surge of electricity was brought down upon Giovanni and his Pokemons with the thunderclap. Giovanni cried in pain as he and his Pokemons felt a million jolt of pain course through their bodies. The thunderclap resounded in the air and made the area glow in yellow.

* * *

 **VIRIDIAN CITY**

Back to the Uzumaki Siblings, they realized that the earthquake was from the Viridian City Gym. Realizing their friend was in trouble they rushed to the lake, near the Pokemon Center. They looked at the location. "Naruto-kun! Yellow-chan!" Turning around, they saw their female godparent once more.

"Rin-san, we have to get across this lake!" Yellow said with a worried tone.

A little surprised at what her god child said. "Huh? Why? And where's Red-san? Did he leave already?" The tattooed nurse asked the two.

"Red headed towards the Virdian City Gym." Naruto responded.

This shocked the brown-haired nurse. "What?! You know that the Gym is a prohibited zone!" Looking at the older blonde, Rin knows that he is the one that's supposed to know that. With his hands at her hip and body bended towards her older god child.

"I know but Red is a strong trainer. I just thought that nothing was gonna happen to him." Naruto responded as his excuse.

"That's why we have to go see him immediately. Please Rin-san!" Yellow pleaded with clenched fists. She can't help thinking about the dangers the trainer could be in.

Rin, a little shocked at Yellow's pleading attitude. The god parents of the Uzumakis was about to speak, yet Naruto spoke first. "Yellow, don't get too emotional because of your feelings for Red."

"Nii-san!" Yellow with white eyes of embarrassment, exclaimed at her brother.

It took a few seconds for the words to register in Rin's mind. "Yellow-chan likes Red-san?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

"Nii-san!" Yellow, getting flustered once more, yelled at her brother.

Rin then smiled widely, with her hands clasped together and near her face. "Awww….Yellow-chan's growing up!" Rin said with teary eyes, imagining the two teens holding hands and doing any couple stuffs.

"Rin-san!" Yellow began to tear up from the embarrassment she was feeling.

"This is no laughing matter!" The three looked behind them and saw Obito getting off his Arcanine.

Rin, a little shocked, smiled to see her fiance using his Pokemon for the first time in a long time. "Well, isn't it a surprise to see Arcanine out of its Pokeball."

Obito chuckled. "We'll talk about that later. For now…" The disabled man looked on the horizon of the lake. "….We have to look for Red-san." He looked at the two siblings, but an even more serious one at Naruto.

Naruto averted his gaze at his soon to be sensei. 'Alright, I get it. It's my fault geez…'

"You two, stay here. While me and Rin will go check if Red-san's okay." Obito said to his two god child.

"What?/But…" The two siblings reacted differently, yet their reason for their reaction were the same.

"Obito-san! We need to personally go there! If something happened to Red there just like Okaa-san and Otou-san then…." Naruto reasoned.

"Naruto, this isn't the time to say that right now!" Obito said to Naruto, knowing that Yellow was there.

"You two, not in front of Yellow-chan!" Rin joined the argument.

Yellow, who had no knowledge about what they were talking about, stood there listening to her guardians. She was always kept hidden away from their parent's past. No one from her guardians said anything to her, saying it's for her own good. As the three argued, Yellow spoke up, her bangs hiding her eyes. "Wh-what are you all talking about?"

"It's nothing Yellow-chan, it's just something about…" Rin was cut off.

"No, Rin-san! We have to tell Yellow!" Naruto said to their god parent.

It shocked the two god parents. "Are you sure, Naruto?" Obito asked his god parent. The one boy who asked them keep that as a secret for the young Uzumaki, now wants it to be told.

Yellow tilted her head in confusion, while looking at her older parental figures. "Is this about, Otou-san and Okaa-san, nii-san?"

Naruto nodded and knelt to match her height. The older Uzumaki laid his hands on his imouto's shoulder. "Yellow, I kept this from you for so long, but I realized that I wasn't fair to you. I never have been. I was being selfish." The whiskered blonde spoke eye to eye with his imouto.

The two god parents were watching their god children, with surprise. 'First you wanted me to train you. Now you want to tell Yellow about your parents' death." A faint smile crept up in the man's mouth.

"I promise to tell everything after we get Red." Naruto firmly said to his imouto. He then shifted his head to look at his god parents'. "Please Obito-san. Rin-san."

The two god parents' looked at each other for a momrnt, then nodded. "Okay, then Naruto and Rin will go there. Yellow, you stay here with me."

"What?!" Yellow wanted to protest but her god father put his hand on her head.

"Please understand Yellow. If something or someone is there, you might get in danger. We will never forgive ourselves if something happens to you. We will never be able to look at Minato-sensei and Kushina-san's graves ever again. Please be understandable." Obito said with a soft voice, making Yellow hesitant at first, but silently nodded. "Thank you Yellow."

Rin nodded and picked a Pokeball out of her coat's pocket. "Alright, let's go Blastoise!" The nurse threw the Pokeball in the air, and opened in a flash of light. Blastoise landed on the lake, it splashed on the water being happy from a long time of being in the it's Pokeball.

"Guess my Arcanine isn't the only one who's excited in being out of its Pokeball." Obito said, with his Arcanine barking in agreement.

Rin giggled. "Let's hurry Naruto-kun."pull

Naruto nodded and quickly hopped at the Blastoise's shell. Following him, was it's trainer. "Let's go Blastoise!" The tortoise Pokemon nodded its head, and soon began to power it's pumps.

"Be careful you two." Obito said.

"Nii-san, please come back alive with Red." Feeling worried about hearing that from his brother, the one who will be heading towards the same location where their parents' met their demise, Yellow teared up a little.

Naruto firmly nodded, with a comforting smile. "I will. Don't worry."

With that said, the pumps released a jet stream of water, boosting the Pokemon across the lake in a matter of moments. Rin, while running, returned it's Pokemon in it's Pokeball with her god child.

The two on the other side looked upon their loved ones, disappear in the horizon. "They'll be fine. Rin's with Naruto."

Yellow nodded slowly. The truth was about to be revealed to her. The thing she wanted to hear for a long time, but was starting to realize that maybe it was a bad idea. But there was no turning back on. The thunderclap and the yellow glow then followed, making the two pairs on both sides surprised. Yellow clenched her chest, as something was telling her something bad was going to happen. 'Please Red….'

* * *

On the other side, Naruto and Rin began to pick up the pace. 'Red, hang on!' Naruto thought as he began to run faster with his godmother.

When the Thunderbolt died down, Pikachu landed on the ground. Giovanni and his Pokemons received burns from the attack, and releasing smoke from their bodies. All of them fell to the ground, while the defeated leader fell to the ground on his back, still having little consciousness. "Impossible….How did someone know that secret and how was that possible?" His black orbs looked and saw that in his opponent's hands were identical gloves. "The gloves?!" The leader of team Rocket laid on the ground all defeated, all shocked about what just transpired.

"This glove is the thing I got from Surge, and about me knowing how Pika managed to damage all of your Pokemons, was from someone who witnessed the Viridian Incident with her eyes. You killed Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Rin-san's close friends and my new friends' parents."

Hearing those names, Giovanni remembered them. A flashback of encountering those people of the association came to his thoughts. 'Those brats still lived?' The same people who wanted stop him, yet failed, were still the same person who were the key in defeating him. The ground beside the defeated Gym Leader then popped, revealing Dugtrio, who was never harmed by the **Thunderbolt**. Giovanni released a chuckle. 'How ironic…' "…Who could've ever thought that my defeat…was because of my own invention and because of those brats, several years ago." The Viridian Gym Leader muttered, as his voice was getting weak while his Mole Pokemon was defending him from Pika, who was looking at it.

Red shook his head while Pika ran back to him. "No, your weakness, was that you never relied on your Pokemon's trust and just use them as tools." Red firmly said to the defeated Team Rocket Leader, while leaning on the tree. The black-haired trainer looked at the destroyed sight. It then then began to get blurry and getting darker. He shifted his sight on Pika, who was panicking while looking at him. Slowly, his head began to bow down. 'Pika…' His last thoughts were Pika's voice, and his consciousness was lost.

* * *

Naruto and Rin arrived at the destroyed site. Their eyes were surprised at the amount of destruction. "It's all…. destroyed…" Rin panted at her words from running. The sight of seeing one of her memorable sites destroyed, almost made her tears fall, but not now.

Knocking the shock off, Naruto began to look for the black-haired trainer. "Red! Red! Where are you?!" The older blonde shouted as he began to run and look shift his head from multiple directions.

Seeing this, Rin shook her shock. She took a Pokeball from her coat and pressed the button, opening the device. The Pokemon got out in a flash of red light, emerging in the air. brown duck with a white underbelly. It has a yellow beak and a V-shaped, black marking on its forehead. It has wings as big as its body, which appears to be his hands while carrying a leek stalk. It has yellow legs with webbed feet. It was the Wild Duck Pokemon, Farfetch'd. It flapped while carrying its stick. "Farfetch'd, look for a trainer around these parts." Rin commanded her Pokemkn, who nodded and began its search.

After minutes of looking in the destroyed rubble, Naruto saw a familiar yellow mouse running towards him. "Pika!" The yellow mouse stopped in front of the trainer. "Where's Red?!"

Pika began to point in a direction, then run towards it. The blonde-haired trainer followed his friend's Pokemon. Arriving there, Naruto saw a hooded white cloaked person, doing something to Red, who lying face front on the ground. "Hey!" Naruto was about to pick a Kurama's Pokeball, but Pika ran infront of the trainer with arms wide. "Huh? You mean stop?" Naruto asked, his hands almost in his belt. Pika nodded and turned to the cloaked figure.

"Don't worry, I mean no harm to him. He's already lost enough blood, just preventing him to lose more." The cloaked figure's voice was heard, which was that of a man. It also was muffled a little, like he was wearing a mask.

Naruto, easing his readiness to fight, settled down. Though, the voice of the man was almost recognizable, but he couldn't a finger on it. 'That voice…'

Suddenly, Farfetch'd then landed on the ground with its stick pointed to the man. "If I were you, you'd let me handle that. It is my specialty after all." Rin then arrived walking towards her godchild.

The man sighed. "Always the helpful one, aren't you Rin?"

Rin's eyes then widened as her ears picked up the voice of the cloaked figure. "Wait a minute….You're…"

The man then pulled up his hood, revealing a man in his thirties, with white spiky hair, a slashed right eye, and a black mask covering half of his face, mostly his nose and mouth. The man tilted his head, with greeting hand raised up. "Yo, long time no see, Rin, and how much you've grown in the years, Naruto."

"Kakashi-san?" Naruto said, remembering his white-haired god parent, who was gone for a long time and never heard from even.

Rin's eyes began to tear, her hand in her mouth. She walked slowly towards the man, feeling happy. "For so long…." Her pace began to speed up, while Kakashi was at open arms, ready to embrace his friend. Rin then reared her arm, then clenched her fist. In a second, Kakashi felt a raging aura, making his eyes widen. "KAKASHI!"

In a split second, Kakashi met the darkness and the light, as his face collided with Rin's fist. The white haired man then lost balance and fell to the ground. "Eh?" Naruto looked at this scene with disbelief. His godmother punching a teammate and getting angry at the same time.

Rin then grabbed Kakashi by the collar and began to shake him, while tears were falling in her cheeks. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU IDIOT! ME AND OBITO WERE SO WORRIED YOU JERK!" The crying, yet angry, nurse shook his teammate with mixed emotions.

"I-I-I'm sorry" Kakashi Hatake could only mutter those words as his head was shook back and forth again and again.

Naruto sweat dropped at this 'emotional' scene. 'Don't we need to get Red back to the Pokemon Center...Can't believe they're god parents.'

" ** _You're_ their godchild though**..." Kurama's voice rang in his head and could hear the snicker at the head.

"Shut up you, mangy fox."

* * *

 **Well, rushing to post this so gonna have to post everything in the next chapter.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So yeah. Hi everyone! I'm really sorry about the long update of the chapter, but school really starts off strong for me. Lots of things to do already, and it is just a compilation of things to do, making me have no time for writing the chapter. I also thought of some things to consider when writing the chapter, like what event should fit here or what should not be put, and be saved as a flashback for later chapters. It's a tough choice. So, I'll save the other stuffs at the bottom and continue to the chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon Adventures Manga. They belong to their respective authors.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **6: A SHOCKING RETURN AND A SPARKING GOODBYE**

 **VIRIDIAN CITY**

After rescuing Red, the group returned to Viridian City. "Nii-san! Rin-san!" Yellow, after seeing her brother and god parent, quickly ran to them. Her movement began to slow down, seeing Red being carried by a cloaked man yet her eyes saw the injured and unconscious boy in his arms. "RED-SAN?!"

While Yellow was confused at seeing the group's companion, Obito's eyes widened. The mayor of Viridian's mouth gaped from seeing his longtime friend/rival. "Ka-Kakashi?!" Seeing the boy, his longtime friend was carrying, his shock was further increased. "Red-san!"

The group ran. "Red needs medical care! Alert Nurse Joy!" Rin shouted at the two-shocked people.

Obito quickly shook the feeling and grabbed Yellow's hand. "Yellow, go!"

Being snapped from her shocked state, Yellow quickly ran inside the Pokemon Center, alerting the pink haired nurse, who quickly fetched the stretcher. The group went inside the medical establishment while Rin shouted. "Out of the way please! This is an emergency everyone!" Every people and Pokemom turned their attention to the group inside the center. Seeing the injured trainer, they cleared the way for the group. Others gasped seeing the injured form of Red, while others questioned on what could've caused that form of injury. Readying the stretcher, Kakashi laid down the injured boy in it. "All of you stay here, I'll deal with this." The brown-haired nurse said to her godchildren and longtime friend.

Putting the boy down, Nurse Joy and Chansey quickly pushed it while Rin were following. "What happened to him, Rin-san?!" The nurse asked, still a little shocked at the acquired injuries of the boy.

"Multiple injuries, loss of blood, anterior cord damage in the spinal cord and minor dislocations!" Detailing every damage in the body of the unconscious trainer, they rushed him in the emergency room.

The group stayed, where they were left standing, and entrusted it in the hands of the two nurses of the Pokemon Center. Yellow held her hands tight and close to her chest. The feeling of worry and shock of seeing the trainer's injured form, clutched her heart. Noticing this, Naruto quickly hugged his imouto, knowing what she was feeling. Even though it wasn't their parents, having feelings for someone is almost the same. "It's okay, it'll be fine, Yellow…"

The young blonde accepted the hug from her brother and put her arms around his body. "He'll be fine, right, nii-san?" She muttered, biting her lip from the pain she was feeling.

Naruto nodded and put his hand on her head, while patting it. "Yeah, he'll definitely will." The older brother muttered back, trying to reassure his imouto.

Kakashi, being the third godparents of the siblings, looked at his godchildren and seeing them all grown up, made a smile underneath his mask. 'Naruto, Yellow-chan…. How big you two have gotten.' Someone then grabbed his hand, making his head shift to see a serious looking Obito.

"Kakashi, we need to talk…" The black-haired man uttered with a serious tone, while tightening his grip on his longtime rival, who was gone for a long time and just randomly shows up.

Kakashi, without any objection, nodded. "Alright…" Obito then let go of Kakashi's hand and began to walk, his cane making sounds as they stepped. "You know, I could lend you a hand and across the street if you want, jii-san." The white-haired man joked, trying to break the ice from Obito's cold presence.

Wanting to snap at his friend's joke and even daring to make it at this situation, Obito gritted his teeth. "SHUT UP YOU SCARECROW!" The disabled man shouted, with shark teeth, making Kakashi chuckle lightly.

Seeing their two godfathers go away, Yellow asked. "Nii-san, who was the other guy with the mask and cloak?"

Naruto then looked at his imouto to answer. "That guy's name was Kakashi Hatake, out third godfather, which we told you about."

"Really? That's him?"

Naruto nodded, watching the two men walk out of the automatic sliding door. "He was the first one who taught me about basic battling, at a young age before that incident." Saying the last thing, he remembered what he told his imouto a while ago. "Yellow….It's time…."

A little confused at first from her brother's words, she tilted her head. "What?" Remembering the words earlier from her brother made her gulp, unsure of the truth to even know it. Yet, she has to know. She has wanted it for all her life. "You mean…."

"….About Okaa-san and Otou-san." Naruto's words made the young Uzumaki's body shake.

* * *

 **MAYOR'S HALL, VIRIDIAN CITY**

Inside the office of Uchiha Obito, the two middle aged men were silent, even coming towards the location, they were real quiet. Knowing his friend, Kakashi looked at Obito, think of something the break the ice. "Listen Obito…."

"No Kakashi, you listen to every word I say. You went away for no apparent reason at all, other than revenge for Minato-sensei and Kushina-san." Obito's intimidating voice reached Kakashi, and knew one thing: he merely wants answers.

Kakashi sighed. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

With Obito's serious demeanor, the masked man nodded. "Well to begin with I should probably start why I'm here and why I was with Rin and Naruto, along with Red, the boy Giovanni battled."

Upon hearing that name, Obito gripped his cane tighter. "I knew I had a bad feeling of things. Was he the reason Red-san was all battered up?" Kakashi nodded. "Why was he there?"

The white haired man took something from his pocket and showed it in front of his former teammate. "We all lost our memories after that incident, remember? While Rin, was knocked unconscious, we both suffered casualties." The two was hardened at this, and touched their separate scars of the past.

"Yeah, now what does it had to do with it?"

Kakashi then revealed two photos on each hand. Seeing the photo, Obito was shocked. "For years, we never remembered the face of the man we targeted all those years ago, and Rin never caught even the exact glimpse of his face. But, after that incident, I continued to work for the Pokemon Association while gathering up intel about that man." The photo was that of a man in a formal suit, with a fedora covering his face. The other one was the man he knows as Giovanni, in a formal suit with an 'R' logo in his chest pocket. "G-Giovanni?!"

Kakashi nodded. "The man we targeted all those years ago, is now the man leading the organization: Team Rocket and became the Gym Leader of Viridian City. His act of disappearing was a simple ploy to fool everyone that the Gym was abandoned and turned the Gym to a research facility, including Viridian Forest."

Hearing all of this, Obito looked at his cane and gripped it tighter as his body shook. "All those years, he was merely under our noses! How could I just let the murderer of Naruto and Yellow's parents get away like that?!" The Uchiha's angered voice was trembling, not from fear but from shame. The shame of letting the one man responsible of all their scars, slip right past them. "I was a fool, damn it!"

"We all were, Obito…." The mayor looked at his white-haired friend. "…We were fooled from the beginning. Losing both Minato-sensei and Kushina-san along with our memories only made his goal much easier. We were careless of his movements. Even the association was fooled." Kakashi looked straightly at his friend, prompting to regain his posture. "Giovanni is a devious and cunning man, ambitious if I may add. He managed to form an organization that terrorized Kanto for years, and was only stopped by three young trainers." The cloaked trainer then returned the photos in his pocket.

Obito nodded, regaining his posture and breathed. "Yes, I know of what happened in the Sliph Co. incident. That was declared the disbandment of Team Rocket, if I may recall a week ago."

Kakashi then revealed three new photos. One was a brown-haired girl wearing a black dress, the other one was a brown spiky haired boy with a purple long sleeves and black pants and the last one was the Red Satoshi. "Apparently, Red-san was one of the trainers who fought inside the Silph Co. building, and put a stop in Team Rocket's plan."

Obito, a little shocked, chuckled. "No wonder that boy had such a strong aura as a trainer." A thought then passed in his mind while looking at the pictures. "So you were there at Saffron City that time?"

Kakashi nodded. "The association gave me orders to lead an assault team there, but when we arrived we merely saw the destroyed Silph Co. building with some of my men capturing images of these young trainers, while also capturing the retreating members of Team Rocket."

"Then where is Giovanni now?"

Kakashi looked away from his friend. "I let him get away."

"What?!" Obito exclaimed.

The masked man sighed. "It was the only way to save the boy. Even though I could've brought Giovanni to justice, I couldn't bring myself to let Red bleed out to death." The white haired man said, clenching his fist. He too feels regret, yet feels the duty to save another, was more important.

After listening to reason, Obito eased his anger. "I'm sorry, for shouting." The scarred man apologized and sighed. "So how did he escaped?"

"I was about to head back to Viridian City after an interrogation with one of the members of Team Rocket and some files we found. The files contained about a wheel of trades operation from every corner in Kanto, where they breed, research, breed, experiment and train Pokemons from city to city. And Viridian Forest is the breeding grounds for this operation."

* * *

 ** _VIRIDIAN FOREST, VIRIDIAN CITY_**

 _Kakashi, with his hood on, was walking inside the green forest of his home. Seeing the multiple Bug Types and Pikachus in the area gave him nostalgia of his training there with his sensei: Minato Namikaze. As he walked deeper in the forest, he felt the vibrations of the ground, alerting him. Pidgeys began to fly away from the trees and Pokemons began to run. 'An earthquake? No…..This is an **Earthquake** from a Pokemon.' His eye landed on a Pokemon, not usually found in this place: an Arbok. Kakashi narrowed his single eye, and began to run towards the epicenter of the **Earthquake**. "All the information in those files were true." Running towards the place where it all happened: the Viridian City Gym. While running, a flash of bright electricity then appeared at the location of the abandoned gym._

 _Arriving at the location of the structure, he saw that the structure was destroyed. The gym where the legacy of his mentor's wife was built, is now in ruins. He then heard sounds and went towards it. Examining the area, he saw a boy leaning on a tree, with a Pikachu trying to waking him up. "A trainer?" When trying to walk closer to the boy, the yellow mouse then noticed him, making it alerted. Kakashi then raised his hands, signaling to not be alarmed. "Now, now…Your trainer is all hurt, I'm here to help." Pika, still not ready to trust the hooded man, sparked some electricity in its cheeks to ready itself. "Guess you're not ready to trust me huh?" Kakashi, still with his hands near his shoulder, walked slowly towards the trainer, also avoiding to provoke the trainer's Pokemon. Trying to assure the yellow mouse of no harm, the cloaked trainer kneeled slowly in front of the unconscious trainer to see his face. He then recognized the injured trainer as one of the ones who stopped Team Rocket's attack on the Silph Co building. "This boy…."_

 _"Pika-Pi!" Pika then alerted the cloaked trainer, making him look to see an unconscious man, being carried by two men in black suits, with an 'R' logo. Recognizing the unconscious man, it was no doubt it was him. "Giovanni!" Kakashi quickly stood up from his position, ready to pick a Pokeball in his belt and to capture the man responsible for thousands of crimes._

 _"I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

 _Kakashi then turned towards the voice, that came from the sky. Seeing the figure, which was floating on a_ _violet sea star-like Pokémon with a gold formation on its front. It has a red jewel at its center and there is second set of semi-attached arms on its back, which it is using to spin 360 and to float._ _"You!" That same face, was one of the confidants of Giovanni. One of the people they battled, several years ago, floating on a Starmie, the Mysterious Pokemon._

 _"You've grown, Kakashi Hatake, even after losing that eye of yours..." A smug smirk was written on the woman's face, looking at the covered slashed eye of the white haired trainer. Kakashi made a 'tch' sound and touched the eye, the symbol of the tragedy of his past and where blood spilled to their homeland. "...But unfortunately our reunion must be cut short."_ _A tall, slender, middle-aged woman, who has a silver-colored hair, mostly slicked down with a windows peak at the front, and four cowlicks spouting out. She also has slanted grey eyes and pale skin. She wears a black-outlined grey mantle, with a red Team Rocket logo etched onto the left part of the chest. Her belt is black and hangs across her mantle. She also wears pair of high-heeled black boots. "Giovanni-sama is the one thing that keeps Team Rocket alive, so we'll be needing him."_

 _"You aren't going anywhere, Sird! I may have lost my memories and an eye back then, but your faces will never be removed from my head. You two will be going with me!"_

 _"Oh really? That boy has already lost too much blood, and needs of urgent medical care." Sird pointed at Red, making Kakashi look. He then realized what his situation was, making him clenched his fist. "If we are to battle right now, then his blood is in your hands, Hatake-san. I mean you_ are _one of the Pokemon Association's agents."_

 _Kakashi made a 'tch' noise and eased his nerves. He slowly dropped his hand from his belt, thinking of the consequences of the situation. He knows he will regret this decision, yet a child's life is more important. 'Forgive me Minato-sensei, Kushina-san. I hope I'm doing the right thing.' Kakashi sighed and turned around to kneel towards the boy. "Fine…" Sird chuckled at seeing this form of weakness from an agent of the Pokemon Association. They were about to move, yet the voice of Kakashi Hatake stopped them for a second. "..But know this…." The woman looked towards the cloaked man, emanating a menacing aura. "….The day I find any of you once again, I WILL bring you to justice." The menacing tone from Kakashi, made Sird smirk in interest._

 _"Hmph….I look forward to that day, Hatake-san." With those words, the Team Rocket group escaped with their unconscious leader in their arms, while Kakashi tended to Red's injuries._

"So Sird was there as well huh?" Obito listened to his friend's flashback.

"I don't even know if I made the right choice on that one."

Obito then put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "You did Kakashi. Red is a good friend of both Naruto and Yellow. You saved a trainer who has a bright future ahead. You did more than enough, Kakashi."

Kakashi, feeling a little better, chuckled. "Well then, shall I start discussing some things you and Rin missed in the association?"

Obito, intrigued, smiled. "Oh? So what has the association been up to?"

* * *

 **POKEMON CENTER, VIRIDIAN CITY**

Darkness was all could be seen. Red's eyes slowly began to open, the sight of a white ceiling formed. His thoughts began to gather, and moved his head lightly. 'Where am I?' The black haired boy saw a familiar looking blonde, laying her head in the bed beside him. 'Yellow?' The young Uzumaki was sound asleep, using a chair to sit on. Realizing who was beside him, Red lifted his body up in surprise, but the sharp pain then travelled in his back, causing him to grunt in pain. Remembering the sleeping blonde, Red quickly covered his mouth, to lessen the noise of his pained form. He panted from the pain and dropped his hand from his mouth. His eyes scanned his body, he was in a green garment, with bandages covering his upper body.

"Glad you're awake."

Red shifted his head towards the sound of a voice. He then saw the figure of Uzumaki Naruto, holding a plastic bag, guessing to be groceries. "Naruto?"

"Yeah. Welcome back to life." Naruto laid down the plastic bag in a nearby cabinet drawer. "You were really beaten up when we found you at the outside of the gym. Well technically, Kakashi-san found you first before me and Rin-san did." Naruto said, while grabbing some fruits from the bag.

"Who's Kakashi?"

"Our third god father. He said that you were there in a battle with Giovanni, right?"

He then remembered Giovanni, his opponent and the Gym Leader of Viridian City, yet the Leader of Team Rocket. "Where's Giovanni? What happened to him?" The black-haired boy's voice was raised a little and clenched his fist. He wanted to know the fate of the sole man who caused so much pain to many people.

Naruto looked at Red with a questioned face. "He got away. Kakashi-san said that he let him go."

A little shocked from the older blonde's answer. "What?!" His voice then made Yellow squirm in her sleep, making Red look and calm him down.

"You were losing to much blood Red. Kakashi-san had to make sure your safety, even though he wanted to capture Giovanni right away, and make him pay for everything he did."

Red clenched his fist tighter. He had him, yet they saved him first. "You could've made him pay for everything he did."

"And we would've lost a friend if Kakashi-san didn't prioritize you. We would never forgive ourselves if someone died on our watch again, let alone in the place where our parents died too." Naruto answered, while cutting an apple in slices. Red was surprised and was taken back a little from what he heard, making him silent his mouth. "What about the outraged Pokemon in the forest?" Red uttered in a low voice.

"Me, Kakashi-san and Obito-san took care of some of them. The other people of Viridian helped calm the others as well." Naruto explained what happened in the past days, making the trainer assured somehow. "I'm gonna go get you some pain killers from Nurse Joy, I'll be back." The older Uzumaki put down the finished apple slices in a bowl and proceeded to go outside, leaving a silent Red and a sleeping Yellow.

Red looked at his hands. The hands he used to beat Giovanni, yet was in vain because of him. 'Damn it! I was so close. If only…'

"Red-san?"

The black-haired boy's scarlet orbs then shifted his attention to the young Uzumaki, who was now awake. "Y-Yellow! I'm sorry for waking you up I just…." Red was surprised from what he saw from Yellow's amber eyes. Tears.

"Thank goodness…. you're alive Red-san." Yellow said while sobbing and tears falling from her eyes. She held her hands close to her chest while a wide smile was on her face.

"Yellow you're…"

"I don't what I'm feeling….in my chest…. but it hurts when I saw you like that…and….I felt something….bad was gonna happen to you….yet I ignored it and now…." Her sobbing continued while tears continued to fall on her cheeks and into the bed sheet. She tried to rub the tears yet it kept falling. "…Now, I thought…. that you weren't going to…. wake up soon, when me and nii-san…. was watching over you…" Yellow said, unable to contain her sobbings.

Red continued to look at the crying blonde, who was worried and was crying for him, yet he failed them. He didn't know what to do or respond to Yellow's tears, yet he must. Red smiled and put a hand on the girl's head, making her look. "Hey it's okay. I'm fine and I'm good as ever." The bandaged boy tried to pose a strong man pose, yet immediately a stinging pain travelled. He tried to ignore it, with a twitching grin, to try and cheer up Yellow. "See?" A pained voice came from his mouth.

"But…"

"It's okay Yellow. Thanks for watching over me." Red flashed his toothy grin, reassuring the young Uzumaki.

Yellow sobbed once more and wiped her tears, while giggling to see Red's usual face. "Yeah…" The long-haired blonde nodded and a faint smile crept on her face.

"Sorry for worrying you."

Realizing what she said while crying, she blushed. "I-I-It's fine, Red-san!" Her stuttering self-returned, still ashamed of bursting in tears in front of Red.

"Really? I did made ya cry and all. I also made quite a trouble for Rin-san and Nurse Joy." Red with a cheeky grin said while scratching his cheek.

"No, don't worry. It's fine for Rin-san, she helps anyone in need after all." Yellow said, to assure the black-haired boy. Her head then turned to the ground, making Red notice. "Kakashi-san told me that you battled the one who killed our parents."

Red was surprised, recalling that Rin said that she never knew what happened to them. "Wait, you know about Giovanni? I thought that…"

"I did. Nii-san told me everything, while Kakashi-san told us what happened to you." Yellow then held her hands closer to her chest once more. "That made me even more worried about what happened to you. Just imagining what happened to you there, just like my parents…."

"Well I'm still here and in one piece too."

"Just hearing everything from my nii-san…...It was all surprising to me, yet at the same time I felt so relieved that I finally know everything. About okaa-san. About otou-san. And what happened to both Rin-san and Obito-san. And why Kakashi-san was gone for so long. But even though nii-san told me this….." She then put her hands on her lap and gripped the cloth for her pants. "…I just couldn't help at getting a little angry at him, for keeping this all from me."

Red remembered what Rin said to him, about keeping Yellow away from their problem. "Maybe, they just wanted to protect you and all. After all, he is your brother, and I can really see that he just wants to protect you."

Yellow sighed, as her grip from her pants began to loosen. "I know. I just don't want to feel like I'm useless. All my life, I've always been taken care of by everyone. Not that I hate it, I just want to feel useful somehow."

"Didn't Rin-san said that you help her like an assistant?" Red said, trying to think of ways to cheer up the blonde.

"I do. But, I just bring stuffs to Rin-san. I do learn some things from her, but I still feel that I'm not doing anything at all." Yellow sighed and looked at Red. "I'm even envious of you Red." She smiled, yet Red had a questioned face. "Just being out there in the world, enjoying everything, just makes me want to feel it myself. See Pokemons and meet people out there in the world, with a partner…..But I can't do that…. After all, a weak girl like me facing the world…It's impossible for me."

Red looked at Yellow, remembering what he felt before when he was a kid too. Not having the power to venture the world, with just his Poli, which at the time was a Poliwag. Seeing someone wanting that too, made him recall everything. 'Just like me, huh?'

 _"Someday, I'll become the champion of Kanto, whatever it takes!"_

Those very words rang in the red colored trainer's head, as he remembered sitting in front of a TV, watching a Pokemon battle with his Poliwag beside him. The thought of being small and weak. Red bit his bottom lip. His hand then grabbed a hold of Yellow's, making her surprised. "You're not useless Yellow and you are stronger than you look and think."

Yellow was surprised at Red's words and action, making her look at his narrowed eyes. Her cheeks began to brighten once again. "What?"

"Unlike you, I became stubborn when I was young. I was kind of a cheeky guy when I started my journey. But you're different. When I saw you in the forest, you were facing that Dratini all alone. Even though you were afraid, I heard that you wanted to help it. You're not just a small and weak girl. You're more than that, Yellow." Crimson orbs met amber ones. Yellow was lost in Red's words. "And I bet that if you go out there in the world…." A warm smile then greeted the young Uzumaki's eyes. "….You'll definitely be brave enough to face it!"

Those words couldn't make Yellow utter any word. Her lips were all squiggly and left her speechless. Her heart beating rapidly. She bowed her head down, her bangs covering her eyes.

Red waited for a response from Yellow, knowing what he did to try and cheer her up. Bowing her head, he then gulped. Maybe he said the wrong things or maybe she might get mad. "Yellow?" The injured trainer said, trying to know what the young blonde's response could be.

"Do you…. really mean that?" Yellow spoke, her head still bowed down.

"Of course! Every word! And I'm sure when that day comes, I'll look for you around the world, whether you're with someone or not! Just to see how much you enjoyed the world and how brave you will become." Red said, holding her hand tighter. Yellow never proceeded to talk, as those words were registering on her mind.

A sob then followed the silence. Yellow's hand then laid on top of Red's, making him look. Yellow slowly raised her head, and revealed tears falling from her cheeks, yet a wide smile is written on her face. Happiness. "Thank you…Red-san. That means… A lot to me."

Red grinned and nodded. "No problem, Yellow." The trainer's soft voice said. "I'll even promise to do that." Red chuckled.

Getting more embarrassed at showing her tears twice, holding her hand and now it's about making a promise of finding her. Yellow shook her head and removed her hands from Red's hold. "N-n-no Red-san! It's okay!" She rubbed her tears from her eyes, trying to avoid showing more of her embarrassment. "I bet that day will ever come."

Red shook his head. "It will! Count on it!" The boy said with a determined face.

Yellow couldn't help but giggle. "R-Red-san, you really are confident even about that."

"Of course I am!"

The two laughed, enjoying the moment. After laughing, Yellow raised her hand once more, showing her pinky held out. Red was a little curious about this. "Promise?" Yellow with a light blush on her cheeks, asked.

Knowing what it is about, Red hooked his pinky to hers. "I promise!" The two smiled, and begin to talk about stuffs they like and dislike.

Outside, Naruto was eavesdropping on their whole conversation. He had the painkillers in his hand, yet decided to listen to the two. The older blonde looked at the tiled floor, thinking about what he said to Yellow the other day.

* * *

 ** _UZUMAKI HOUSEHOLD, VIRIDIAN CITY_**

 _Naruto has told everything to Yellow. Rin, Obito and Kakashi were all there inside their living room, listening to what their godchildren are talking about. "…And that's about it." Naruto was a little frightened, at his imouto's response, who was silent the whole time._

 _Yellow, with her head down, was sitting on the sofa, not saying a word. "All this time, you all kept this from me?" The young Uzumaki's voice rang around the room, unsure of her emotion._

 _The adults all looked away, couldn't help but feel guilty, yet Naruto kept on looking at his imouto with the strongest guilt. "I'm sorry for keeping everything away from you, Yellow."_

 _The silent blonde then stood from her seat, making everyone look at her. Rin then stepped forward. "Y-Yellow-chan, your nii-san wanted to keep this because we all know how painful it will be for you to hear everything." The godmother then laid her hands-on Yellow's shoulders._

 _"We wanted to tell this all to you when you got older, because we were afraid you might've not understood everything at a young age." Obito said._

 _Yellow kept being silent, and didn't reacted to their words. The godparents then looked at Naruto, asking if it was the right decision. "Yellow, I…." His words were then cut off by his imouto's._

 _"Nii-san…it's alright…" Yellow then began to walk off, removing the hands of her godmother from her shoulders._

 _"Yellow-chan…" Rin was about to speak once more, but a hand stopped her from the shoulder._

 _Kakashi shook his head lightly, saying to leave her be, with Obito agreeing as well. "Now's not the time…." The masked man muttered. Even if he was gone for a long time, he knows what must be done for his goddaughter._

 _Yellow began to walk towards the door and open it. "I….need to think about it…. Sorry, everyone." As she went outside, tears then glittered down from her eyes._

 _Naruto clenched his fist and bit his lip. 'I'm sorry, Yellow….'_

 _"Let her think things through, Naruto." Kakashi said. This isn't the first time this sort of situation has happened. It happened to all of them, after the incident. It took quite a while to process the death of their precious sensei and his wife, let along their own children._

Yellow returned hours later, yet the strangest thing to Naruto, that she acted perfectly normal. Like everything was back to normal. The spiky haired blonde sighed once more. " **Don't worry yourself, you were merely protecting her**." The voice of the Fox Pokemon echoed through his head.

Naruto, a little irritated at that notion, made 'hmph' sound. 'Even though I have the power to communicate with you, doesn't mean you can go pop your voice out whenever you like, you mangy fox.' Having the powers of the Viridian Forest, had its pros and cons in the young Uzumaki's life.

Naruto heard the loud 'hmph' from the nine tailed Pokemon. " **Says the boy who used it to save his own ass so many times**." Kurama retorted.

'Not in the mood to argue right now Kurama.'

The chuckle from the deep voice of his Pokemon echoed in his thoughts. " **Never seen you this down, since that incident**."

Naruto's thoughts went silent for a minute, thinking if what he did was the right choice. 'Was I really protecting her Kurama? Or was I just being selfish in my decision?' Normally, Naruto would seek advice from his godparents, but seeing them not around, it was best to ask his mother's ex-partner.

A little taken back by this, Kurama made 'hmph' sound once more. " **Seeking advice from me? A little desperate if you ask me.** " The Fox Pokemon laughed a little, but after calming down he spoke. " **You did everything to protect her. I don't see anything wrong with that**."

Naruto stood in his spot, still looking at the floor. 'I just didn't know that she felt that way…..'

" **Neither did anyone of you, nor did I. Yellow is merely 9 years old, yet we never thought that she would keep these kinds of feelings deep down inside her**. **For someone so young, she acts maturely at times.** " Kurama said. The Fox Pokemon, was also entrusted in taking care of the younger sibling by her first trainer's last wish. He was a part of their small family, kind of like the fourth godparent the couple entrusted to. As annoying of taking care of a human, he was rather fond of Yellow's kindness and caring attitude, unlike her nii-san, even though shares the same attitude of his previous trainer, who argues with him all the time. " **Don't worry about it though, she'll understand fully soon enough. She's more reasonable, like your father, unlike you.** '

Having thought about Kurama's words, and not minding the comparing part, Naruto looked inside the room through the window once more. He saw that the two were talking about things, hearing their conversationTheir experience, their likings, their dislikes and others. They were having a good time. They were getting closer to each other. 'That's not the only thing I'm worried about.' The whiskered boy frowned, at what he was thinking.

Knowing this, Kurama chuckled. " **Let her be, you idiot. She's growing, and soon enough she'll find the one for her...Although I can tell, that he already arrived.** " The teasing tone, sounded unpleasant for the older brother.

Not that he dislikes Red, he was scared of the thought of someone, other than family, loving his own sister. Taking her away from him, the only real family he has. Call it anxious, but he just doesn't want to lose the little Yellow, he knows. 'Don't go jumping to conclusions.'

" **Some conclusions, lead to the real deal. Besides, the boy seems to really bring out some things about Yellow in just a day. They even remind me of how Minato and Kushina met.** "

'Yeah, yeah...I already heard about that before.'

Kurama sighed. " **Look Naruto. You have to let Yellow experience things on her own. You've done your part enough. Let her live her life.** "

The wisedom could be heard from Kurama's voice, which made Naruto chuckly lightly. 'Never thought, I'd hear that wise voice of yours again.' The older Uzumaki said in his thoughts.

' **What can you even do without me, you whiskered brat** " The taunting voice of Kurama resounded.

"Thanks Kurama."

Normally, the nine tailed Pokemkn would hear a backlash, but instead he was taken back a little. Realizing what he felt, he made himself hard once more. The cold and heartless Pokemon. " **Don't mention it, you hopeless knucklehead**."

Naruto chuckled, knowing what his Pokemon felt at his words. He looked inside once more, and finally decided to open it. He walked inside, catching the attention of the two. "So what you two been up to?" Naruto greeted them with those words, and the two blushed.

He may still feel that anxious thought, but teasing his imouto is a different story.

* * *

 **ROUTE 22, NEAR VIRIDIAN CITY**

After a day of recovery, Red was fully clothed back to his usual clothes, with stitches from his battle with Giovanni. He was still bandaged in some areas. The trainer stood in front of the new friends he made in his stay at Viridian City. "Thanks for taking care of me. Sorry for the trouble I caused." Red, still embarassed about their care for him, scratched his cheek.

Rin shook her head, with her arms crossed. "For the hundreth time Red-san, don't mention it. It's our pleasure to help. And are you sure you can move fully?" The brown haired nurse asked.

"I'm fine Rin-san. Don't worry about me." Red then rotated his arm around, signalling his body to be back to normal.

"Fine, but don't push yourself too far. Your wound might open up again when you do something too dangerous alright?" Being nurse, she expressed a sincere nature to her patient, who nodded.

Kakashi then stepped forward, in front of the young trainer. "Thank you for beating Giovanni, Red-san. Without you, the operation on Silph Co. and on Viridian Forest could've stayed as Team Rocket's bases of operation."

"I didn't really beat them at all. Without help from my friends, I never could've done that. Besides, Giovanni still got away." Red said, with a frown.

"No worries Red-san. Atleast, the ecosystem of Viridian Forest is not jist the home of Bug Types and Normal Types, but now is the home of the Pokemon, Team Rocket experimented on. Tourist will be wanting go see this." Obito was thankful for the soon of increase of the income of his city.

Red chuckled. "I'm just glad, that the Pokemons are now happy and contented with their lives."

"Your actions were still indeed valiant. If you ever lose in the Indigo Plateau, you can work for the Pokemon Association. The association could clearly use someone of your skills, whether as a champion or not." Kakashi said, offering a contact card to the bandaged trainer.

Red accepted it. "Not that kind of type of job I look for, but I'll think about it though."

Kakashi nodded. The Uzumaki siblings, with their Pokemons outside their balls, then walked forward. "Goodluck out there Red." Yellow said, while holding Ratty in her arms, who agreed with a cheer.

"Pummel them hard Red. Make your dream come true, or I'll be snatching it from you." Naruto, with Kurama beside him, said with a challenging smirk.

Red got determined and raised his fist forward. "I'll definitely become champion. You better get stronger, so we can have that match we agreed on."

Naruto chuckled. "Count on it!"

Red then looked at Yellow once more. "You'll come back, right?"

"Of course and when I do, make sure you've gotten stronger too, okay?" Red asked.

Yellow nodded, with a smile on her face. "Speaking of stronger..." The voice of Obito made everyone look at him. "...The Viridian City hasn't had a Gym Leader for quite some time now." The black haired man directed his head towards the young trainer.

"Wait, are you saying that..." Red wasn't able to continue, because of the nod of his new friends.

"You can become the Gym Leader of our city, Red-san."

"Wh-why me? Isn't Kakashi-san a better candidate?" Red stuttered, as being offered the title of Gym Leader was surprising.

"I'm one of the lead commabder in the association Red. I'll dropby here in Viridian atleast thrice a month, because duty calls back there." Kakashi said, sighing at the thought of going back to some paperworks at HQ.

"And I can't be a Gym Leader. I still don't have the experience, unlike you do. Besides, I have to get stronger to match your Pokemon's strength." Naruto said, with Kurama agreeing with a nod.

Red looked at everyone's faces, which were smiling, and made him assured. "Well, I'll try! After I become champion, I'll definitely come back a stronger trainer, fit to be called a Gym Leader!"

The three godparents chuckled, remembering a certain red headed female with that kind of determination and attitude. Rin giggled. "Well, we'll be counting on that, Red-san." The nurse said, with a grin at the end, making Red nod.

Red then turned around, facing the route leading towards the path to the Victory Road, and there, the Indigo Plateau. His dream stadium. Just a little more, his dream is slowly coming true. He looked back once more, and saw cheering smiles for him, making his confidence brim up. "Well, see ya soon!" Red then began to dash.

"Goodluck Red-san!" "Be careful out there!" Mixed cries from the group, all shouted towards the running trainer. Their hands and arms waving for goodbye. As he was getting farther away, he soon began to vanish from sight into the horizon.

'Win it Red!' Naruto said with a grin on his face. The group looked onwards, wishing the best of luck for a new precious friend they met.

* * *

 **Finally I am finished with the Prologue Arc and now I can proceed with the Uzumaki Arc (or the Yellow Arc in the manga). Anyways there are some things I really wanted to change. I'm a really big fan of referencing or introducing a character earlier on in the story, so that it can affect the plot when the said character is introduced again. Sird is an example and, if you've read the manga, has appeared multiple times in different arcs, with different roles yet with unknown aim. I haven't planned out, how will Sird play in the later arc, but in the Sinnoh and Sevii islands Arc is pretty clear for me what her role is going to be.**

 **Now, the thing I wanted to change as the story proceeds is mainly Naruto's experience. In the original one, Naruto is an experienced trainer in basically every aspect of being a trainer. Yet in this case, Naruto is only experienced in battling, but with only using Kurama and also catching. I don't want him to be that badass guy (YET). Because I wanted him to progress as a trainer first, just like how Red, Blue and Green progressed to being a trainer and a Pokedex Holder. This makes a clear layout for both Naruto and Yellow to get stronger simultaneously.**

 **Now, Obito and Rin will play the most minor role in the upcoming arc, being the form of NPC in the game where they only watch, while Kakashi will play a minor role in the upcoming arc, being an agent of the Pokemon Association, but will play more of a greater role in a potential arc I'm planning to have.**

 **Anyways that's all I can say. If you have any suggestions, you can type it in to message me or in a review. Hoping the views will boost much more as time goes by.**

 **Ja Ne!**


End file.
